


The silence that holds the uncertain

by TheLittlePotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, CLUELESS AF, Dating, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Relationship Advice, Slow Build, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePotato/pseuds/TheLittlePotato
Summary: There is one thing Yamaguchi hated more than the cowlick on his hair that won't back down, it is the unpredictability of his childhood friend. Tsukki is quiet, never minding to pop up a conversation unless it is a smartass comment he was infamous for, and how he was an enigma. It infuriates him, they have been friends since childhood, and yet he couldn't definitely find a hint to what Tsukki finds attractive in a person.





	1. so sad, so sad

There is one thing Yamaguchi hated more than the cowlick on his hair that won't back down, it is the unpredictability of his childhood friend. Tsukki is quiet, never minding to pop up a conversation unless it is a smartass comment he was infamous for, and how he was an enigma. It infuriates him, they have been friends since childhood, and yet he couldn't definitely find a hint to what Tsukki finds attractive in a person. 

What if Tsukki prefers the shy type? The rebel? The overachiever? Does he even likes girls? Or boys? Or both? Are there any physical aspects that could easily caught his attention? Or does Tsukki prefers personality first then appearances later? 

Yamaguchi could only left a sigh as his thoughts drifted him further from reality. The mechanical pencil on his right hand drops on his table and he leans deeper on his hand, the blackboard begins to blur and a new image appeared. 

Well, for a start, the image was a person with black messy hair, hiding one eye with his bangs and a smirk was plastered on his face. His skin is tan, darker than Yamaguchi's and he was taller than him. Yamaguchi frowns, remembering the person as the Nekoma captain of the Boy's Volleyball Team. The said person even wore his volleyball uniform completing his imagination with the captain in an intimating stance.

The captain began to walk sideways and Yamaguchi only followed his gaze to where the captain stops in front of Tsukki's desk. His friend didn't react - since the captain was just an figment of his imagination - and continued writing whatever was written on the blackboard. The captain placed a hand on to his friend's cheek and drape the thumb on his lips.

Yamaguchi wondered if there was something wrong with his eyesight considering he thought he saw Tsukki kissing the thumb with his eyes closed and a hand over the captain's. The classroom changes into a background of nothing but darkness then it changes to a gym, and Yamaguchi could have only guessed that there were in Nekoma's gym. But they stayed the same.

Yamaguchi stayed the same.

Tsukki stood up, his uniform changes into his volleyball uniform and was looking intently onto the Nekoma captain. Their body were very close with one another, their arms holding each other's waist and their face was a few inches before they could... Before they...

"TSUKKI!" Yamaguchi bolted towards, never minding that his desk was now lying on the floor. 

He ran, heart pumping and blood accelerating. His eyes stings and tears were now falling his cheeks.

"Tsukki!" He shouted, his hands were trying to grab his childhood friend. But each time he gets closer the more they seems to be far out of reach. Why? Why couldn't he catch up to them?

"Tsukki?" He stops and gasp at his nickname being used by someone else. He hated how it was being said; it was low, sultry, and very husky, it really fits the captain. It made his appeal even more attractive.

"Yes, Kuroo?" Tsukki answered and fuck they were lips were closed.

Yamaguchi could only watch, his legs were glued to the ground and he was panting heavily. He doesn't want this. He really doesn't want this. It is unfair. Out of all the people his friend could have decide to be in a relationship with it was the person that was out Yamaguchi's league. Someone handsome, talented, and smart and he dislikes the fact that his friend fits in the description too.

"DON'T KISS HIM," he shouted but it seems it was too late and the two kissed, leaving Yamaguchi being sucked by the floor. 

"Tsukki!"

Yamaguchi opened his eyes, seeing the white ceiling on top of him. He quickly sits up, inspecting the room he was in and immediately recognize his desk chair covered with clothes and the glow in the dark stars and planets attached on his walls. He sighed in relief. 

"It was all just a dream?" he questions, instinctively wiping the sweat forming on his forehead. 

___ 

"Bye Mom! Take care!" He closed the door and saw his friend standing behind the gate of his home. As usual, his headphone was on his head and Yamaguchi can distinctly hear music coming from it. 

He sighed, opens the gate and closed it. 

"Morning, Tsukki!" He greeted his friend and the blond return with a nod but his eyes never left the screen of his smartphone. Yamaguchi didn't asked, it was pointless and mornings like this are likely to be quiet. Their conversation were reserved in their lunch break and in practice, but that only left a few minutes for them to converse to be honest and Tsukki rarely talks and, if he was lucky and the stars above are aligned correctly, his friend would reply with a nod.

And Tsukki nodding at mindless topics is one of that things that Yamaguchi clings in their friendship.

They walk and each time he hears a "ping" his hearts drops. He glanced at Tsukki and saw his friends so indulge at typing. Who was he texting? How did they get his friend to reply back so early in the morning? What made them so important than him? 

Yamaguchi clenched his hand and began to creep closer on to his friend. He wanted to know. He needed to know.

Their hands brushed against each other, Yamaguchi gasped at the soft skin of Tsukki. He even smells a bit like strawberry and Yamaguchi felt proud at the thought of his friend using the perfume that he gave to him. Of course, Tsukki loves strawberry and Yamaguchi was happy to find the perfume on sale that day. 

Even if his friend, in a snarky tone, had said "just because it has strawberry in it doesn't mean I will immediately like it."

He heard another "ping" and Yamaguchi's tiny smile cracked. 

His confidence quickly slips and the uncertain began to crawl in his mind. Why did Tsukki used his perfume? He had gave the present a year ago and this was the first time he had used the gift. He frowns at the thought. 

Did... Did someone else gave him the same perfume? That was unlikely, the brand was never popular. That's what he thought. Maybe someone complained about Tsukki's odor? Yamaguchi shook and pouted. Tsukki doesn't smell and Yamaguchi can instantly confirm at the multiple times his friend never gave off a bad scent after practices and matches they played.

Ping!

He heard a tsked and saw his friend immediately typing on his phone in rapid movement. He even muttered under his breath and Yamaguchi wondered what got him so annoyed during the early hours of the morning. He doesn't know and he doesn't think snooping around will do good for him in the end.

So... He'll wait for Tsukki to open up. If Tsukki will open up about it to him. Maybe he will but when. 

He is uncertain for sure.


	2. falling for u

The school bell chimed across the halls and Yamaguchi, including his classmates, sighed in relief. The bell signaled their lunch break and he was glad that the teacher immediately left the classroom without a word of a quiz or homework for tomorrow. Calculus was one of his hated subjects. His classmates spread out and a few stayed in groups with their lunches brought out and ready to be eaten. 

Yamaguchi looks at his side and saw Tsukki not moving or taking his lunch. His friend's eyes were at his smartphone once again but this time his headphones wasn't present, and that made Yamaguchi feeling a bit hopeful. Why would he be? It doesn't exactly mean that his friend would really listen to him. But he isn't bothered by it, at least not anymore. He was used to it. 

He took out his lunch box and moved his desk closer to his friend's, never minding to ask for permission. 

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi called him and smiled. "Let's eat together." 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," his friend said to him and placed his phone on his desk compartment, grabbing his lunch box in the process. 

Yamaguchi's smiled thinned, becoming a bit crooked and then disappeared. He should be used to it by now. It wasn't like Tsukki really mean to say it - it simply was a small fun banter between friends. At least it wasn't aggressive like Hinata and Kageyama's ''fights'' that occur often.  

He wouldn't survive having the black haired setter calling him dumbass every time he did something wrong in the court. Good thing Hinata is stronger and more stubborn than what people thought of him to be.   

Unlike a big softy and sensitive Yamaguchi Tadashi that easily bummed out by a single ''shut up'' because his friend was busy paying attention to whoever he was texting with. But shouldn't he be glad that Tsukki have made new friends? Sure! He was super duper happy about it, everyone in the club seems to be fine with his friend even with his snarky comments and salty attitude towards everything in life. 

But having friends outside of their cirlce made Yamaguchi suspicious, and jealous. Even more with his dream of the Nekoma captain and Tsukki... kissing and he can't stop it from happening. Maybe Tsukki prefers the wild appearance combined with smart and mischievous type of character. Besides, the captain can holds Tsukki's sass better than he does and his friends seems willing to prolong their conversation.

Even the Fukurodani captain called him Tsukki and Yamaguchi felt strange having someone used a nickname he made for his friend. But it wasn't like there's a law that only Yamaguchi Tadashi shall use that nickname and there would a huge penalty for outsiders to use the name. 

Maybe Yamaguchi should work as a senator just for that reason only. 

He opens the lid of his lunchbox and smiled in delight of at the food in front of him, they were basically his favorite meals in one - other than fries and it is still his number one of his favorite and he was certain that he wouldn't change his mind. 

"Itadakimasu," he said and took out his chopsticks, taking a piece of his food and eat it. He moans in delight. 

He took another bite and more, ignoring Tsukki who already began eating his lunch silently with him. They never really talk while they were eating and Tsukki finds it irritably to eat longer than needed. Yamaguchi just accepts it and have now appreciates the silence between them. Besides, he doesn't want to be seen with seaweed between his teeth or a rice stuck on his face while he and Tsukki are talking. 

"Yamaguchi," Tsukki calls him and he stopped eating, practically choking a bit but he was fine. "How are you?" 

"Ah! Tsukki, I'm fine I guess?" he asked, trying to focus on his food but even his chopsticks were slowly dripping down on to his lunchbox. 

Tsukki didn't reply nor even start another talk and Yamaguchi thought it was just the wind causing him problems. Or his classmates talking, but when will they even bother to notice anyway? Unless there was a quiz or homework for tomorrow then he would be there for them, if not then he was just the kid that tags along with Tsukishima. 

He finished eating but his stomach felt hollow, like it wasn't enough. He was full but wants more. 

"Come on, Yamaguchi or we'll be late for practice," Tsukki told him and his friend stood up faster than he could have digest the words he had said. 

Tsukki was never vocal but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about the club. He has determination but doesn't show it like Hinata and Kageyama do in a regular basis. Yamaguchi can see it and he knew Tsukki was slipping bit by bit. 

"O-Oh of course, Tsukki!" he smiles and instantly clean up the evidence of his lunch and ran up to his friend waiting by the door. His phone was not on his hand nor was his headphones, but his eyes was on the ground and his hands were in his pockets. Yamaguchi dislikes the feeling of victory dancing around in his head. it made him pitiful but good at the same time. 

And so they walked, quietly for that matter and somehow this time it was awkward. Irritatingly quiet seems fit to this moment and Yamaguchi began to fiddle with his fingers, wrapping them a few times with his uniform letting his mine drifted to somewhere else than in the hallway, and more importantly at Tsukki. 

"Hey, Yamaguchi, I heard that Wcdo's are having this limited edition large size of chocolate and vanilla dipped fries for a cheap price."

"That's great, Tsukki!?" He bit his tongue as his eyes left Tsukki's face. He was sure that he had drawn attention from bystanders but he was embarrassed at the reaction of his friend. 

He took a peek and saw a confused look from Tsukki. "Sorry, Tsukki," he apologized and quickly dropped his gaze to the floor, watching the floor and his shoes while walking. 

Maybe apologizing isn't enough, he thought to himself.

"It's okay, Yamaguchi," Tsukki replied, out of nowhere and Yamaguchi immediately stopped talking. He realized that Tsukki was a few steps behind him and his eyes were staring at him. Yamaguchi felt exposed, like his thoughts were being read by his very intelligent and observant friend. 

"I shouldn't have scared you," Tsukki said. 

"But I'm not really scared!" he explained and bit his tongue once more. He was too loud! "I'm not really used to... not having you... as the one to start to the conversation?"

"Yeah, you're right," Tsukki replied and Yamaguchi can see a change of expression. Tsukki's face hardened and his eyes left just to be directed at somewhere else. 

Yamaguchi made a mistake. He really did a mistake. He doesn't know what to do or how he should apologize for the trouble he had caused.


	3. the former coward's fight

Yamaguchi finds it weird. The air was heavy and it wasn't from the tension of an upcoming match or from the overwhelming disappointment of his float serve gone wrong. Normally, he would have guessed it and concluded the troubling sensation by now, and he did! But he was hesitant with what he come up.

He was sure it was something he did or said earlier that caused this disturbance between their friendship but he doesn't why though. What got Tsukki's dinosaur printed boxers in a twist all of a sudden? He giggled at his joke and tried to serve the ball with a smile on his face. Nishinoya at the other side of the court trying to receive his serve but the ball redirected its aim and missed the Libero by a few inches. 

Yamaguchi grinned at his achievement. 

"Nice serve, Yamaguchi!" He heard Hinata's voice, sounding amaze and he looks down on the floor. He wonder if he was blushing or not, maybe he is. 

"Ah, thanks Hinata," Yamaguchi thanked Hinata and continued doing serves while having the feeling of someone looking at him from close by. 

He ignored the sensation of being watched and continued serving with Nishinoya who is even more motivated. He saw the Libero's stance and Yamaguchi's heart swells from the pose being more serious and crouch down a bit more than ealier. 

"Come on, Yamaguchi!" Nishinoya shouted at him and gave out a smirk at him.

He nodded and proceeded to serve. He observe his float serve, watching it float to the side of the court and he wonders if he can actually avoid the Libero this time as well. He grinned seeing the ball getting closer to the ground. Almost, he thought.

"ROLLING... THUNDER!" With a blink of an eye, Nishinoya came and quickly dives to receive the ball. Yamaguchi's smile faltered a bit and he was actually proud for his teammate's capability as a Libero, even if it means over shines his progress.

But he was getting better and from the huge compliments from his coach and his float serve teacher, Shimada he was doing great. He should practice harder and not be left behind, he doesn't want to be the only first year that is suitable to be a bench warmer for the rest of high school. 

"Don't mind, Yamaguchi!" Nishinoya said to him and gave the ball to him. He was surprised to find the Libero on front of him and damn, his thoughts could really deepen his concentration. 

"You're doing great," Nishinoya continued and patted him on the shoulder. Yamaguchi never thought that Nishinoya's hand was heavy, it made him feel like it was volleyball accidentally hit against him a couple of times. 

"Okay," Yamaguchi replied, nodding at his senior with a smile on his face. Nishinoya quickly went back to his place and positioned himself, Yamaguchi did the same with the ball on his hand and his eyes at it. He took a deep breath, trying to imagine that at this moment it was a match. He can hear crowds cheering loudly at the benches and the his heart accelerating. He waited for the eight seconds to end so the referee will give the signal for him to start.

One... Two... Three... 

His eyes concentrating on the other side where Nishinoya was at, trying to analyze to where he'll serve his ball. Four... Five... Six... Seven... 

He has an idea! Eight! He can hear the whistle blown inside his tiny imagination and he began to serve the ball towards its direction. Once the ball floats its ways to its direction, Yamaguchi felt as if the world was muted for a minute and it really did, to him. Time slowed down in motion and Yamaguchi held his breath for a second as he saw Nishinoya sprinting to where the ball was supposed to land. 

Nishinoya didn't shout ROLLING THUNDER this time and Yamaguchi wondered if the Libero took this serve really serious for a practice. What if Nishinoya knew that Yamaguchi felt the same as well?

Nishinoya proceeded to dive and his hand stretched out. But the good thing is, the Libero didn't reached it and the ball landed without getting in contact with him. 

"Yes!" Yamaguchi felt relieved and Nishinoya somehow congratulated him. Yamaguchi blushed at his success, maybe a bit too much for that one simple serve but he felt proud.

Practice was the same after that, until Kiyoko signaled the team that it was a quarter before afternoon classes starts. Everyone gathered in the club room and changed into their uniforms.

Him and Tsukki have placed their things next to each other and it seems temporary fleeting feelings of victory faded away as he was beside his best friend. They weren't talking obviously he is the reason why and he wonders if there was any way he could apologize to what he did. If he knew the crime he had committed on making stingyshima quiet. He giggled at the joke, Hinata would very, very pleased to know that he likes the nickname very much to be honest. 

But Tsukki shouldn't know that. 

"What's so funny?" Tsukki asked and Yamaguchi stiffened at the question. 

"Um... nothing," he replied, continued undressing himself and felt awkward knowing that Tsukki's eyes were at him. 

Kageyama shouted 'dumbass!' at Hinata and the two started to bickered to whatever the topic that the two were riled up about. Yamaguchi took a peek at them, trying to find peace from his friend's gaze. But even with little chuckles here and there cause by the freak duo, it didn't stop the intensity created by Tsukishima Kei. 

"Let's hang out at Wcdo. I want to try their chocolate fries," Tsukki suggested and Yamaguchi's eyes snapped at his friend from the suggestion.

"Ah, sure I guess so," he agreed and there! Right there! 

A tiny smile appeared on Tsukki's face and Yamaguchi wondered if there was something going on with his friend.


	4. i don't know you

Yesterday was friday.

Today is saturday and it means that the team only practiced from seven to three in the afternoon. They took Hinata's home situation a consideration, since he lives the other side of the mountain, and as well as homework and projects to be done and quizzes and tests to be studied. Yamaguchi finds the hours lacking at the moment, maybe he wanted to practice longer and harder along with everyone else.

Maybe he wanted to digest the thought of Tsukki inviting him for a trip to his favorite fast food restuarant. It wasn't like it was the first time they hang outside the comforts of their own homes before. But most of the time, Yamaguchi was the one who would suggest and, if he was lucky, Tsukki would agree.

Tsukki wasn't really much into loud and crowded places and would prefer just the two of them alone. But Yamaguchi must have concluded that a bit early, maybe Tsukki likes the loud and crowdy places as much as Yamaguchi did.

More or less, he doesn't know.

"Alright! Clean it up like you mean it," Daichi encouraged and everyone responsed. Yamaguchi did too and all he did was carrying the balls to its respective bin before putting it back in the storage room.

"Ah... Yamaguchi?" He stopped dragging the bin and saw Suga beside him, smiling his signature smile, to which made Yamaguchi find the third year pretty, and undeniably motherly.

"Ugh, yes?" Yamaguchi bites back a cringe for his reply and composed himself a bit more than the exhaust look he has on his face.

"Oh, I don't know," Suga seems to be content of stretching this conversation for more than a sentence and Yamaguchi wondered if he could back a sigh."How have you been doing? How are your studies going?" 

He likes Suga! He really does! But it was weird having the third year casually coming up to him just to talk about himself and well to be honest he was somewhat flattered with the attention he got. Although he will reassure everyone that his head isn't floating with ego at the moment.

"Um, I guess... I'm having a hard time with calculus but Tsukki is an excellent tutor," he answered, his hands gripped at the edges of the bin.

"Eh!? Stingyshima an excellent tutor!?" Hinata intervened into their conversation. His noticeable orange hair being the indicator of his presence and he looked at Yamaguchi with shock. 

"Uh, yeah he is," Hinata's reaction got exaggerated and Yamaguchi doesn't mind. Nobody thinks of Tsukki than what his friend showed to other people and sometimes he was fine with it. The blond just have walls that are harder to penetrate than what Date Tech had to offer. 

Oops, another joke. 

"But he sometimes get impatient," he finished and Hinata nodded, agreeing with his statement.

"I don't think he has any patience at all. A guy like him probably can't stand anything that doesn't satisfy him," Hinata commented and Yamaguchi didn't talk back at it. He let go of the bin and hid his hands in his pockets, surprised at the instant clench as their entered inside.

What got him so annoyed? Frustrated? Angry? He exactly can't tell what he was feeling moreover explained this overwhelming emotion. He was certain that he wanted to be there for his friend, probably want to pay back the support he had been receiving from Tsukki himself.

But it wasn't entirely a lie nor everything about that tiny comment was the truth. Yamaguchi wished he could say more with evidences of his friend, at least ease the worry within him. But he was sure that Tsukki doesn't need any saving, most of the time. 

"Let's not continue talking about this guys," Suga said to them.

In an instant Hinata faced drop, probably in shame, just like what Yamaguchi did the same. But he doesn't know why he had did it. It wasn't like he did something wrong.

"Please don't look bad," Suga continued. "I'm sure you two sees Tsukishima differently but it doesn't mean he is entirely bad or good, right? He has his fair share of good traits being shown... " Hinata grumbled and he fidgeted with the tips of his shirt.

"Still, that won't diminish the mean things he did or said, right?" Yamaguchi felt someone's gaze at him and he wonders if it was Suga trying to take his point at him this time. "Good, so you two now know that Tsukishima is just a simple human being, nothing more and nothing less, right?"

They both nodded and were being patted on the head, even receiving that pretty smile from Suga. Yamaguchi might have blushed by the action and gave a smile too.

"Good!" Suga's hand left his head and the sudden heaviness from the gesture has been imprinted in Yamaguchi's mind. It was warm, kind, and still undeniably maternal for someone who is simply two years older than him.

Any child would be lucky to have Suga as their parent. Maybe he and Daichi would plan to adopt soon or surrogate a child together, either way their relationship was very indeed in good hands. Suga left after Daichi and the couple talked along with the coach Ukai and their teacher Takeda. The managers were present as well with Kiyoko writing on her notebook and Yachi peeking at Kiyoko's work.

"Yamaguchi," Hinata called him and Yamaguchi forced himself to looked at him. "I'm sorry for what I have said."

"It is okay, Hinata," Yamaguchi responded. "I understand why you felt that way."

"But!" Hinata looks so determined, it was making him uncomfortable. "I shouldn't have said that too I think I went too far. You've been friends with him so you know what he is like and I don't think he is that bad, at all but that doesn't mean he isn't a butthole from time to time."

Yamaguchi chuckled, feeling relieved at what Hinata had said. Happier even to see what Hinata thought of Tsukki and he was right, his childhood friend can be a bit of an asshole. 

Hinata was called by Kageyama and the duo carried a few equipment back to the storage room. Although bickering non-stop while doing their chores, Daichi must have been really tired from practice or has a lot of things going on in his mind since he didn't scold them for being too loud, and were delaying clean up. Ennoshita took control over Nishinoya and Tanaka who were having a bit more fun on whipping each other with their towels while shirtless.

Asahi seems concerned, or more likely scared with the sounds of towels being whipped at someone's skin. Stating that: "It's sounds like leather whips! Stop it, Nishinoya!"

"Do you need help with that?" Yamaguchi recognized the voice from behind and he spun around to see Tsukki with a raised brow and a towel on his shoulder. "You have been taking your time with Hinata and Suga, not that I mind or anything."

"They wanted to talk about stuff," Yamaguchi answered and bit his tongue to have heard himself stuttered.

Tsukki took his towel from his shoulder and was gently wiping against Yamaguchi's face. Obviously he was shocked with the gesture but he couldn't move or back away from it, and besides he can feel a faint scent of the strawberry perfume without a hint of bad odor from Tsukki. It was expected, at least in Yamaguchi's mind.

"Why don't you wipe yourself while I placed the balls back to the storage room and don't complain," Tsukki placed his towel on Yamaguch's shoulder and immediately grabbed the bin, proceeding to move it.

Yamaguchi was speechless and he can't be moved or have the ability to walk at this moment. So he inhaled the towel and felt delighted to have the strong scent of strawberry coming from the fabric itself. He wanted to keep it and hope Tsukki wouldn't mind using another towel to wipe himself.


	5. bubblegum

Yamaguchi never thought he would have missed the smell of deep fried and the sounds of customers and workers bustling the whole area of Wcdo. He still doesn't like the damp table that a busboy previously cleaned before they chose to sit at the table but beggars can't be choosers. He understood that it was the weekend too so the whole place was usually crowded with teenagers like them.

Although, he'd expected the place to be less packed considering it was four in the afternoon but expect the unexpected, right? Yes, indeed. 

He checks on Tsukki and was glad that the line he was at was getting shorter. He also was wearing his headphones and was looking at the menu displayed on top of the cashier.

Even if the act was nothing out of the ordinary and Tsukki was standing nonchalantly, Yamaguchi still finds him handsome; good looking to the point many would bother themselves to look at him more than once.

Tsukishima Kei made a v-neck, long sleeve white shirt and regular jean with sandals high fashion. But Yamaguchi was clueless with fashion or anything clothes related and it was evident with his simple green shirt and joggers that lost its appeal. He really needs a make-over.

It was time for Tsukki for order and the cashier seems animated and lively at least that is what Yamaguchi observes. She has a blush on her face and Yamaguchi finds it funny, she must have caught the 'Tsukki Fever': where girls have an attraction towards Tsukki. It was basically a concern for Yamaguchi considering most of the time girls just talk to him in order to get in a good word for them. Especially in junior high where puberty hits everyone hard and hormonal girls and boys were rampaging on experimenting in anything sex.

He can still remember every Valentine's Day the girls were basically monsters hiding in an innocent facade. Once more, Tsukki's shoe locker and desk would be covered with love letters and chocolates that made other guys completely and utterly jealous to the point where they would corner Yamaguchi and try to let their frustrations out at him instead. But of course, Tsukki saved him, no matter where the location was or how strong the bullies were Tsukki would be there for him. 

Behind the smug face and snarky words, there is a caring and kind person deep underneath in Tsukki's heart. He just doesn't show it to others and Yamaguchi doesn't know why. But he was happy, and selfishly relieved, that he was one of a few people that see Tsukki's vulnerable side. It made him think he was special and very close to his friend than anyone else. 

He was selfish. 

He hated to admit but the feeling was very well liked. 

"Oi, Yamaguchi," he was snapped away from his thoughts and he was met with Tsukki standing at his side of the table while still carrying the tray with their food. "You were spacing out."

"Ah, sorry Tsukki," he apologized. "I kinda have a lot of things in my mind, that's all."

Tsukki sat down on his chair and placed the tray on the table gently; their order wasn't much mostly the two medium sized serving of the limited edition fries and two medium sized cups of cola with one serving of regular fries on the side. Everything was medium, that's how they like it; not too big or too small simply just right. 

"Oh, care to share your thoughts?" Tsukki suggested and grabbed his share of the food. Yamaguchi took his cola and immediately take a sip before spreading the sauce on the limited edition fries. They were mouth watering being covered in sweet sauces and he couldn't wait to devour those later on. 

"Um, I don't think I'm ready to tell you," he replied and grabbed a few piece of fries. "Sorry Tsukki."

Tsukki was quiet and Yamaguchi wondered if he had made another mistake. Maybe he should have open up to his friend and say what was in his mind before Tsukki interrupted his moment. But what will his friend say? Would he be grossed out by the sudden selfishness he developed over his friend? 

Besides Yamaguchi knew Tsukki is not very submissive.

He took a bite of the limited edition fry and moan at the taste of sweet and salty colliding with one another. It may sound very contradicting but somehow they both blended every well with one another as if they were meant to be together, and yet there time was only limited. Maybe that's why good things won't last, he thought to himself and frowned, grabbing more fries and eating all of them at once. 

"Are they good?" Tsukki asked and he only responded with surprising moan. 

He choked and quickly tried to stop it by drinking his cola. Tsukki even handed him tissues and he took it as his throat felt freed from his fries. He exhaled and patted his chest a few times, grumbling his relief, thanking the gods out there for the miracle. 

"Are you alright, Yamaguchi!?" Tsukki question and he placed a palm on Yamaguchi's cheek.

Yamaguchi noticed that Tsukki's palm was warm and it was a welcoming kind of warm too. It heats up his skin from the air conditioning and he pressed a bit more on Tsukki's palm, he wanted more of it. He loves it and he wanted the moment to last longer. 

He wanted to hold Tsukki's hand and kissed his thumb. He wanted to smell his hand even though the scent was only chocolate or vanilla or simply the regular fries they got. Yamaguchi just simply wanted more.

A ping broke the silence between them and Tsukki's hand left his cheek. Yamaguchi realized the lingering feeling and he wonders if there was a blush on plastered on his face. What if Tsukki noticed the blush? Probably not, his skin is tan so maybe it wouldn't very be noticeable. 

Tsukki took out his phone and Yamaguchi have guessed it right that it was text from the mysterious friend of Tsukishima Kei. Tsukki proceeded to write back a message and Yamaguchi noticed that his friend almost smile, the edges of his lips curled up a bit and his eyes squinted a bit. 

It was a beautiful smile, Yamaguchi noticed. He wonders if Tsukki would smile more often and maybe if it were aimed at him. 

That would be a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello... i couldnt wait to update and that means i spent my time procrastinating an essay and also delaying the update of this chapter.. and have you watched ballroom e youkoso or also known in english as Welcome to the Ballroom... there isnt much fanfics of the anime here in Ao3 so i think ill try to write my own, probably a one-shot though, i like the anime... spent a few hours watching the entire series until current episode which is episode 8 atm.. but i think the anime would likely have 12 episodes and a few OVAs to be honest.. i dont think it is popular with the crowd.. but idk since i don't keep track with an anime's popularity and such, usually i just based on fanfics, fanarts, and fan vids or simply the teaser about it... so yeah! i'm recommending an anime for you to watch :3


	6. cool with you

Yamaguchi dislikes the moment where the talkative and exciting day would lead to a silent night. He wanted to laugh, to feel the energetic motivation that the team had from their practice until Yamaguchi would rest his head on his pillow. He just doesn't want to feel completely lost on what to do rather than remembering and reminiscing the moments being engraved in his mind.

He knew most of those memories won't last for another five months or so. Still, it was better than being alone in his room wandering if he had made a great impression on his teammates, managers, adviser and coach today and wonder if their mind was imagining him, and thought: 'Yamaguchi sure is making big steps in improving himself than I had expected.' 

He wishes they do so, at least once or twice. He wasn't begging for often or always but hope that he did something great, or just plain good, today to become a topic in someone's conversation.

Him and Tsukki were walking home and it was already six in the evening. The streetlights were lit and the faint sounds of their footwear were a few things Yamaguchi can hear besides his breathing. They were quiet and Yamaguchi expected this moment to happen every time they went back home, it never bothered him before and even now. There was something about the silence being a comfort blanket.

It is probably since Tsukki have always been a quiet type of person and him being noisy would either be a concern or a blessing, completely opposite to other people dealing with the problem.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukki called him and has stop walking, Yamaguchi did the same.

The street was becoming darker and Yamaguchi finds it a convenience they were standing below a streetlamp. Tsukki was looking at him with his hands in his pockets and his shoes were shuffling on the ground, Yamaguchi just observes everything about his friend. He wonders about the sudden change and why were they here of all places.

"Yes, Tsukki?" He asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Tsukki replied. "You've been dozing off a lot lately."

"I don't think two day was a lot Tsukki," he joked but his friend never laughs or move at all. Tsukki just stood there and Yamaguchi's smile faltered, realizing he had made a mistake. "Sorry, Tsukki."

"It's... just that I have something on my mind that's all. There's nothing to worry about, really," he continued and goes to closer to his friend but Tsukki only backed away.

It was subtle but Yamaguchi saw him moved, like he doesn't want to be touched by him. Why? Why did he do that? Did his mistake really hurt Tsukki that bad?

"Why can't you tell me?" Tsukki asked and Yamaguchi gasped at the hand being placed on his shoulder; Tsukki's finger were pressed against his neck. Yamaguchi noticed the sudden warmth from it and he realized that the evening was actually colder than he had previously thought.

"Friends always tell each other's thoughts, right?" Yamaguchi nodded. "Especially those who have been with each other since elementary, and yet you couldn't... why?"

What would Yamaguchi say if he can do it? Well, Yamaguchi would say: 'I have like you since probably forever and I don't think I'm good for you then being a clingy stain in your life but don't worry it is not like I have plan to confess soon, or literally until my last breath.' But that wasn't enough, he wanted to say more. 

"Tadashi?" Tsukki called him and Yamaguchi was uncomfortable with his saying his first name. Tsukki rarely says it and Yamaguchi too never says Kei.

"Sorry, Tsukki," he apologized. "I don't think I'm ready to tell you but maybe I will soon, just not right now."

Tsukki's hand drops and Yamaguchi wishes he took it back and placed on his cheek for the desired warmth. He wanted it to last long than their time in Wcdo and the one from a few minutes ago. He wanted it to last for hours and he wanted to be the one to control Tsukki's hands and what will he do with it. 

A hug would be nice.

"Sorry Yamaguchi," Tsukki apologized and Yamaguchi was taken by the apology, even surprised when Tsukki uses his last name than his first.

"It's okay, Tsukki," he said. "There's nothing for you to apologize. I should be open to you but I don't know why I can't."

"I do have to apologize too you know," Tsukki said. "I shouldn't pressure you to do something that you don't want to do. I knew you weren't ready but I can't keep up with you being quiet and doze off to where your thought are at. You're never like that, Yamaguchi. What and who made you feel so distant?"

'You and that stupid nightmare I had about you and that Nekoma caption smooching off to paradise,' he thought to himself and clenched his hands.

"I don't know, Tsukki," he answered and there conversation ends there, or at least that's what he sees since Tsukki turn around and continued walking. "I'm sorry, Tsukki."

They were walking once more, Yamaguchi tried to catch up but it seems he was lacking energy to stay beside Tsukki. His friend was walking in a fast pace and Yamaguchi wondered if he had made Tsukki annoyed at him, with his answer.

They soon reached Tsukki's home and they both stop in front of the gate. Yamaguchi knew he wasn't invited to Tsukki's humble abode and Yamaguchi doesn't want to dampen even more of his friend's mood, much more since it was directly at him.

Tsukki opens the gate and closes the gate after he entered but he didn't went straight to door of his home. Instead, he looks at Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi felt exposed by the long stare from him. He felt like he was being watched very closely, observed and investigated and everything in between.

"Ah, I should really get going," he said. "Mom's making my favorite... so goodbye Tsukki," Yamaguchi started walking, leaving a few glances back to Tsukki who was still on the other side of the gate which he finds a bit creepy.

"Oi, Yamaguchi!" Tsukki shouted and Yamaguchi immediately turns around to see Tsukki posing that infamous pose. The pose that Suga and a few members, including him, did to cheer up the players, Yamaguchi's heart skips a bit especially when he saw a smile on Tsukki's face. It was funny actually, since the smile was wide with teeth showing.

But Yamaguchi think it was better than Kageyama's who may look like a serial killer with his very own attempt at doing so. It almost made Hinata pee in his shorts.

"Yamaguchi, nice serve!" Tsukki shouted once more and the second he finished the shout he composed himself and the smile vanished. As if he didn't do it back then but it didn't stop the elevated feeling coming within him.

He can't help but laughed, grinning from ear to ear and directed a thumbs up at Tsukki. "Thanks Tsukki!"

Tsukki has a smirk on his face and it somehow their minds were aligned to say it was time for them to part. They waved at each other and Yamaguchi kept waving until he can't see Tsukki anymore, he still have a smile on his face and it was beginning to hurt his cheeks. Yamaguchi will text him after coming home and he was certain that the two of them will likely to stay up past midnight.


	7. flirting in space

A new week.

Yamaguchi finds this particular Monday morning to be light, leaning to be a good day as he hopefully believe. Maybe because him and Tsukki spent the weekend with just the two of them? Obviously, that was it. There were no incidents of phone calls and texts from a myterious friend of Tsukishima Kei, so there was no one to distract his friend from him. 

Their Sunday practice ran smoothly even though Yamaguchi's serve weren't perfect. But just by seeing someone in the receiving end, even if they're his teammates, struggle because of him made him motivated to do more; to become stronger, quick-witted and agile with his serve.

Yamaguchi looks at himself at the mirror, he was in the bathroom and had already finished doing his morning routine except for one. He inspects his face, counting the freckles on his cheeks and tries to observe the progress of his pimple on his chin. He sighed, finding the problem to decrease in size and would surely thank his mom for the advice on using facial wash to which he wasn't confident to admit about it.

"I think I look good today," he told himself and nodded in agreement at himself, leaving the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. 

His room wasn't far away so he felt relaxed knowing he has time to ran from his family seeing him bear with only a towel to cover him up. He sighed in relief knowing he made it inside without being witnessed by his parents and tossed the towel on his bed, he'll likely throw it in the laundry bin or just let it dry out in the bathroom. A sudden cold air brushed against his skin and he shivered a bit before changing into his uniform.

While he changed he was looking at his room and wondered when was the last time it had been redecorated. Yamaguchi wishes to replace the glow in the dark stars and moon that were glued on his ceiling and walls, and even hang up a few posters of his favorite anime and bands. His room wasn't like made for a high school student, or at least that's what he sees. 

"But didn't Tsukki still has his dinosaur figures?" he asked and tries to remember the figurines from Tsukki's room. 

Sure enough, Yamaguchi really did remember his friend's dinoraus figures and how they were displayed above Tsukki's desk along with books concering about the pre-historic times, and obviously dinosaurs. He chuckled as he can feel the nostalgia rising within him; from the multiple sleepovers to him helping Tsukki redecorating his room to look 'cool' and 'simple.' 

He was done changing and he twirl around in his uniform, familiarizing the fabric hugging his skin tight. Maybe he should dried a bit longer before putting on his uniform but maybe next time, he thought to himself and nodded in agreement. 

He grabbed his bag, to which he checked twice to see if he has everything he needs, including his phone, from his desk and throw the towel on the laundry bin placed at the end of his bed before he close the door of his room. He went down the stairs and into the kitchen where his parents were; his mom cooking and his dad eating breakfast. Yamaguchi salivated at the sight and smell of bacon from the dinner table and his dad took note of his presence. 

"Ah, Tadashi! Good morning," His dad greeted him and he did the same, only grumbling and checking out the clock for the time. "Don't have the time to eat, I see?"

"Yeah," he replied. 

His dad slowly let out a moan as he took bite of his meal, even more on the crispy, juicy piece of bacon on his plate. When his dad took a bite, it made a crackling sound so loud and clear for Yamaguchi to just feel it in his mouth.

"Mmm, delicious," his dad commented and crunched another piece. But then his mom gave him a glare and it silenced him up, Yamaguchi finds the action relieving considering his hunger would heightened up the more his dad attempt to tease with bacon.

"Here," his mom gave him his lunchbox, even a sandwich in a Ziploc for him to eat on the way to school, and he quickly placed it inside of his bag. "Be sure to eat everything, alright?"

"Okay," he then bid his present a goodbye and quickly went out of the house. 

Yamaguchi opens the Ziploc and took bite on his sandwich, moaning in delight at how delicious it was. He continued walking towards while only minding the food in his grasp and almost choked once more as he finds Tsukki leaning on the wall of their gate. He has headphones and his eyes were closed. It was weird and a surprise to see Tsukki waiting for him, usually it was him since his house was far from the school than Tsukki's. 

Yamaguchi gulps and opens the gate, letting a rusty sound and it took Tsukki's attention away from his music. Yamaguchi immediately noticed dark circles under his friend's eyes, that completely contrast against his pale skin and he knew that Tsukki stayed all night. But why? He doesn't know but the present scent of strawberry was still there and Yamaguchi inhaled the aroma. 

Tsukki is still using the cologne he had bought.

"Ah, good morning Tsukki," Yamaguchi greeted him and Tsukki, in returned, nodded at him.

He closed the gate and him and Tsukki were now side by side, their hands were brushed against each other. They begin to walk their way to school and as they walk Tsukki stayed silent while Yamaguchi continued to munch on his breakfast. The silence was normal but the sounds of kids talking about their upcoming playtime and lessons with a few Karasuno students were tempting for Yamaguchi to do the same all of it.

Would Tsukki like to have a conversation with just the two of them so early in the morning? Yamaguchi doesn't know but he sure wanted to find out.

"Um... Tsukki?" Yamaguchi started and took a glance at his friend's reaction. He was met with Tsukki's eyes completely and fully directed at him, his friend's headphones were now draped against his shoulder and Yamaguchi noticed there wasn't even a hint of sound coming from it. 

Yamaguchi nervously took the last piece of his breakfast and quickly gulped it down before closing, folding, and placing the empty Ziploc into his bag. Oh god, his heart was beating rapidly and he could felt it on the outside too! He doesn't even correct his own exaggeration. 

"I noticed you have dark circles," he commented. "Didn't sleep well last night?" 

"Not really, I was reading manga until two in the morning," Tsukki answered and Yamaguchi has his interest peaked at the thought of his friend delaying his sleep for manga. Tsukki yawned making a point on his statement and Yamaguchi instantly pitied him. They both knew their calculus teacher would instantly bored them to death, it is even worse to have a boring class scheduled in the afternoon too, and having a sleepy Tsukki means Yamaguchi has to be the one to copy the notes written on the board.

Yamaguchi wishes he has a will so strong to stay up but he doesn't.

"Oh, what manga are you reading?" Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukki became silent and Yamaguchi could see a tint of pink on his friend's ears. They were getting closer to their school, Yamaguchi can already the building and students quickly get inside. 

"I read... sci-fi," Tsukki answered. "I forgot the title since it was from my brother and he left it at home and I thought it would be interesting."

"Oh! Cool," Their conversation ended there as they changed their shoes for indoor ones and hurried to their classroom as most students before a minute class starts. 

The bell rang when him and Tsukki sat down on their seat and a teacher get inside their classroom. All of them greeted the teacher and the lecture starts after that, Yamaguchi took notes while maintaining an eye on Tsukki who was doing the same.


	8. unaware

Yamaguchi says his thanks on his meal and carefully placed his lunchbox in his bag, Tsukki did the same. Yamaguchi exhaled, his lunch was so good and the tease from morning couldn't be compared towards his satisfaction from his meal. 

"Was it really that good?" Tsukki questioned and Yamaguchi only nodded, although a bit slow.

"Hmm, what a glutton," Yamaguchi pouted while glaring, although a playful at that, at his friend who seems to be satisfied with his reaction that his infamous smirk appeared on his face. Yamaguchi finds the smirk fitting on Tsukki but he wanted to rub it away and replace it away with a smile to be exact. 

What is with him and wanting Tsukki to smile? Well, maybe Yamaguchi misses those times where Tsukki would freely smile and not be held back with a smirk. Maybe Tsukki really looks so handsome with a smile on his face, and besides smirking is so overrated to be honest. 

"You're just jealous since yours has a lot of veggies and less meat and fish like I do," he stated childishly, sticking his tongue out. 

It was stupid to act childish in front of Tsukki; his friend would immediately tell him to drop the act considering they were teenagers, and now he would drop on to mention about Hinata and Kageyama rubbing their stupidity on him. It was Tsukki's way of teasing and he didn't mean it personally, that's what Yamaguchi sees. 

"Hm, is that so? Besides, weren't you the one begging to have a piece of my pudding?" Tsukki teased and Yamaguchi blushed seeing his friend, laying his head on his arm with eyes so intensely looking at him. And oh god, he was smiling even if it was faint, Yamaguchi can see it clearly with how close they were. 

A finger poke against his cheek and it never left, it stayed there.

"Um, well you're obviously teasing me with the pudding... so I have to have some!" Yamaguchi replied, shaking his head and only stopped to realize that Tsukki's finger left his cheek. He looks down at Tsukki's hand that laid on his desk and sets his eyes on Tsukki's who gave him a confusing look. 

He wanted it back. He wanted to control Tsukki's hand and just put pressed his palm against his cheek, he doesn't want the finger anymore. 

"What?" Tsukki asked.

"Ah, nothing..." Yamaguchi mumbled and he bit his tongue when their fun only lasted for merely a few minutes. 

"We should head to the gym. I don't want Daichi getting angry at us for being late," Yamaguchi started and Tsukki stared at him, completely quiet and change his position; this time he was sitting properly. 

"Sure," Tsukki agreed, leaving out a sigh and it made Yamaguchi thought Tsukki doesn't want to go. 

Yamaguchi stood up first before Tsukki and he had noticed that Tsukki was walking a bit slower than he usually does. He was behind Yamaguchi and sometimes he has to look wondering if Tsukki was actually there, and he really was.

They reached their destination and Yamaguchi can already the sounds of shoes squeaking and balls dropping or being hit coming from the gym. He hasten his walk and quickly the sliding metallic door of the gym with a pant and grin on his face. 

"Hi everyone!" He greeted the occupants and they returned with their own; a few were hyper, some were just normal and Kiyoko smiles at him along with Yachi who blushes at him. 

Yachi was still cute as ever and still a bit nervous with everyone else around her. Yamaguchi saw a hand holding her by the shoulder and it traces back to Kiyoko who gave him a wink before proceeding to do her manager duties; leaving her hand from Yachi's shoulder and continued writing on her notebook. What is with the wink anyways? Yachi looks down on the floor and Yamaguchi saw her nodding a few times while Kiyoko was talking. 

"Why don't you two change into your practice clothes before we can start with the announcement," Takeda suggested and Yamaguchi almost jump to hear their adviser behind him. Yamaguchi looks at Takeda who gave him a smile, then went inside the gym followed by Coach Ukai. 

"Sure!" He told their club adviser before grabbing Tsukki's hand. "Come on, Tsukki."

They made their way to the club room which was on the second floor of the building, where all the club rooms are, beside the gym. Yamaguchi tried to let go of his hand from Tsukki's but his friend didn't budge, and somehow his strength to let go vanished as Tsukki tighten his grip.

"Um, Tsukki," Yamaguchi said. "I think you should let go so I can open the door." 

Tsukki did as he was told but his hand keeps brushing against Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi questions the sudden closeness. But he couldn't ask verbally, it was nice to be this close with Tsukki and not feel awkward. Yamaguchi opens the door and went towards their tiny box of belongings where it was placed on an open cabinet since the club room was too small to have its own set of lockers. He begins to undress, folding his uniform and placed it in the box and changes into his practice clothes, Tsukki did the same. 

"You seems very happy today," Tsukki commented as he placed his eyeglasses next to the box. 

"I don't know I just feel like today keeps getting better and better to be honest," Yamaguchi replied. "Or I just want to try even harder to be with everyone else. I don't want to be left behind while everyone else is improving, working harder and trying their hardest to be with the team."

"How come you're unaware with yourself, Yamaguchi?" Tsukki asked out of the blue and Yamaguchi was confused. What was he unaware of his own self?

"Wha-what do you mean Tsukki?" Yamaguchi questions and the answer he got was just a flick on his forehead. 

"Ow!" Yamaguchi nestled a hand on his bruise and glared at Tsukki.

"Figure that yourself," Tsukki told him. 

A vibration then caught his attention and Yamaguchi instantly saw Tsukki taking out his phone, his friend's face seems to be void with emotion as he looked at the screen probably for the caller. Yamaguchi wanted to take a peek and see who it was but he doesn't want Tsukki to be in a bad mood because he interrupted his privacy.

Tsukki pressed a button. "What do you want?"

Tsukki moved away from him and out of his perspective, leaving Yamaguchi to slowly changed into his practice clothes. Less enthusiastic than he was from before. He keeps hearing Tsukki responding to the caller but there were times where Tsukki would muffle his voice, probably trying to hide their identity and that Yamaguchi gripped the hem of his shirt a bit tighter than necessary. 

Yamaguchi wanted to demand who the person was but that would be out of the line. Yamaguchi wanted to know, needed to know and pleading to know who the caller was and what made so damn close and special to Tsukki. But whatever, he thought to himself, might as well wait for the right time for Tsukki to tell me his secret. He quickly changed and felt relax to be out of his uniform and into something more comfortable. 

At least his clothes doesn't suffocate him with so much uncertainty.


	9. what i do best

Yamaguchi and Tsukki hurried their way towards the gym. Even if they only waste at least three or four minutes to change, they don't want to be late for whatever Takeda is announcing to the club. Tsukki doesn't like asking and Yamaguchi can get nervous when asking someone, so hearing from the source is a choice they both like.

Yamaguchi opens the door and was greeted with a sight with the club members sitting on the floor with their coach and club adviser standing on front of them. Yamaguchi apologizes for his tardiness and hurriedly finds a vacant space between Suga and Ennoshita, and sat between them. He hears Tsukki grumbled as he sat beside Tanaka and Nishinoya who were teasing him.

"Sorry, Tsukki," Yamaguchi whispered. 

"Trust me, Tsukishima can handle those two," Yamaguchi jolted as he looks at Suga with wide eyes and a blushes that darken his entire face. 

The third year grinned at him and patted him on the shoulder, giggling a bit. It totally left Yamaguchi speechless and somehow embarrassed for him apologizing out of the blue while he was surrounded by his seniors, much it was Suga who found out about it. He hopes Suga can live this down.

"There's nothing to worry about Yamaguchi," Suga stated, smiling at him and gripping his shoulder. "Your boyfriend is going to be fine." 

He was shock at the assumption and he was sure he gasped a little louder than usual, and if his life was a romance and ecchi anime he'd passed out from blushing so much. His heart beats faster and he was feeling a bit cold, sweating but how come is that possible without practice. Even worse is that Suga said it with a hint of sincerity. How does he know that?

Suga was glancing at Daichi, who was talking to Ukai, with a blush of his own. It sorta made the third year more beautiful and kinda reminds him of a female protagonist on a shoujo manga, with sparkly background covered in laces and flowers. Damn, Daichi and Suga have it good; being the lovey dovey couple and somewhat the practical guardians of the team alongside with the managers and the adults in the club.

"Um, Tsukki is really not my boyfriend," Yamaguchi corrected him with the truth and nothing but the truth.

"I know," Suga answered, making Yamaguchi even more confused. "You two seems so close many would mistaken the both of you as one, besides it's not like the progress is long for either you or Tsukishima to man up and do 'it' already." 

Yamaguchi silenced him up with his hand covering the mouth of the third year whose eyes were glinting with something. Yamaguchi wanted to hate the look but he couldn't and he was sure enough he wanted to laugh at his own desperation with his act. Well, Suga was truly quiet but he doesn't want to rely on luck if there wasn't any eavesdroppers to hear them. 

"I don't think it's nice to interrupt the progress, Suga," Yamaguchi's head slowly redirects its view from the third year to the second year beside him who gave an apologetic look. 

"I'm sorry, Yamaguchi. Suga's been plotting something and I think it concerns about you, so as an advice be careful," Ennoshita pats him once and his hand left his shoulder to return to the second year once more. 

Plotting? What plotting!? What the hell are the team doing!?

His hair was ruffled by Suga and he couldn't stand against the gesture, it was sweet and his annoyance was driven backed against the corner in his head. His hand left Suga's mouth revealing a cheeky grin that Yamaguchi couldn't help but wanting to rub it away and demand an explanation. For now, he just needs to breathe and relax and hope for the best that nothing or possibly no one tries to do something ridiculous between his friendship and his feeling for his childhood friend. 

"I won't do anything Yamaguchi," Yamaguchi wasn't totally convinced. "Oh come on! It isn't like anyone haven't noticed this on-going tension between you and your precious Tsukki."

Suga pouted and his arms were cross on his chest, practically making a point by acting, or precisely looking, like a child. He wasn't even angry at him for saying the nickname for his Tsukki either, it was probably just a one time thing for the sake of the moment and all. He hopes.

"Alright, alright, keep quiet," Coach Ukai told the team and everyone began to quiet down for the announcement. Suga seems serious too even Ennoshita was silent, Yamaguchi was impatient with the impending queue. "Takeda," Ukai steps back as Takeda took a step forward on front of their team. 

Their club adviser was beaming and Yamaguchi finds his curiosity deepen. He wanted to know as much as anyone else in the gym right now. Come on! Spit it out, already! 

"Okay, so we know that our fight with Shiratorizawa is getting closer, right?" Everyone answered, sounding determined, causing Takeda to widen his smile. "So in preparations for nationals, the Tokyo teams are gathering to have a practice match next week for the whole weekend before their matches starts..." Takeda quieted down.

The majority were waiting continuation, even Coach Ukai seems to urge the club advisor to go one with his statement but he only let out a smile and a peace sign. Yamaguchi heart beats faster with realization, remembering the times he was in their previous practice match against the four teams, completely useless and left behind to warm up the bench. He didn't even get to participate and he was scared to ask but he did practice. 

It still doesn't feel the same but now he has a chance. He had redeemed himself for the second fight with Aoba Johsai even if he only had obtain a few points before being switched. He had to do better, become better, and show them that he is something than a bench warmer. 

"Really!?" Hinata exclaimed, jumping in excitement and then with Tanaka who was partaking a speech on 'City Boys.' 

"I can't wait to meet Kenma again!" 

"Oi, dumbass! Stop running," Kageyama chased after Hinata, screaming at him to stop running but really Yamaguchi thinks they were competing who runs the fastest around the gym. 

Yamaguchi looks at Tsukki and his friend looks annoyed. He sneak up at him, making sure that Tsukki was distracted with whatever he was with his hands and Yamaguchi felt giddy. Even knowing Tsukki would scowl at his attempt but that didn't matter. He got closer, nearer to where Tsukki was sitting. 

"Kuroo..." Yamaguchi stops crawling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for not updating... i ended up getting sick and i couldn't concentrate on finishing this chapter... im fine right now :3 but im still not 100% well but i couldnt wait on writing.. so im sorry if this chapter is a bit off and probably as well the previous chapter too


	10. i haven't left my bed yet

Yamaguchi hugs his knees closer to his chest and continues on staring at his open bag; both zippers spread out and separated from each other. Like how he feels today, disconnected and away from his very own best friend and maybe he was feeling overly dramatic but who cares. Who cares, right?

He sighed and laid down on his bed. Yamaguchi doesn't like the excitement and that was an insult to the entire team when they had an opportunity to once again play against other teams. The teams that some of his teammates gained friendship with along with a promised friendly rivalry that aims towards nationals, and those are the qualities that a player should be proud to have. 

"I'm awful," Yamaguchi whispered to himself and block the shine from the light with his arm. "I'm really awful, selfish."

He heard a knock on the door along with his mom's voice from the other side. She seems chirpy, very lively talking to someone but he doesn't really care and to follow the inattentiveness of Yamaguchi Tadashi he curled up on his side with his back against the door. He hears the door opens and he covered both ears with his hands, probably expecting a nag to quicken his packing which he still hasn't started. 

The door closes and he can hear footsteps getting closer to his bed, Yamaguchi instinctively closed his eyes. Like he does whenever his mom's goes in his room an hour past bedtime when he was kid.

"You know, you're awful at pretending Yamaguchi," Yamaguchi wasn't surprised to hear Tsukki's voice and it was expected for him to come in his room. They were texting each other and have decided to hang in his room for a while.

He rolled to the other side and offered a smile to Tsukki who was sitting beside him. Yamaguchi can smell the perfume from his friend and his mood lightens. Tsukki placed a hand on his forehead and inches closer; face to face and Yamaguchi finds Tsukki's lips tempting and pink. His friend is no doubt handsome.

"You don't have a fever and you look fine," Tsukki concluded. "But somehow you're sick and it is very critical, I'm sorry I can't help you at this point. I don't know if there's a cure."

Yamaguchi gasped, sitting up straight from his bed and grabbed Tsukki from the shoulder; minimizing the space the between them. Yamaguchi was closely staring at Tsuki and Tsukki did the same, the scared look at his face was lessening and he couldn't take the acting anymore especially if Yamaguchi moves an inch he can possibly kiss his friend.

He licked his lips at the thought of feeling of Tsukki's lips against his. 

"What shall I do, doctor? Will I die from my condition?" He asked, whispering the question under his breathe and Tsukki hums. "What exactly is my illness?" 

His heard was beating fast and he tried to distract himself from looking at somewhere else, mostly to prevent Tsukki from seeing him blush. The air felt cold and he wanted to grab his blanket and cover himself. How about hugging Tsukki instead? 

"Procrastination, Yamaguchi," Tsukki answered and grabbed his blanket, covering Yamaguchi and he welcomes the warmth. "You've got a bad case of procrastination. Have you even started packing?" 

Yamaguchi shook head in reply and laid down on the bed as Tsukki sighed, probably from his response. 

"Thought so," Tsukki said. "Are you okay? You haven't been yourself this past of weeks and don't make a joke about it. I'm completely serious." 

Tsukki grabbed his bag and made his way towards his cabinet. Yamaguchi didn't move but he was shock as Tsukki began to put some clothes in his bag, even a few boxers and briefs too. Yamaguchi observes Tsukki's movements, and even glance at his bag which was placed beside the bedroom door. 

Yamaguchi snugs deeper in to his soft cocoon and sighed. He loves the warmth and Tsukki didn't complain so good for him to have a great friend.

He giggled and his pair of boxers was thrown at his way, mostly he got hit by the face. He was thankful that it was a clean one but he knew Tsukki wouldn't bother picking a laundry of his just to throw at his face. 

"Just because I'm packing your stuff doesn't mean I'm doing this for your lazy ass, Yamaguchi," Tsukki said and continued packing his clothes; even stuffed a deodorant and other essentials, but he did hid his facial wash at a pocket beforehand. His footwear; both his volleyball shoes and an extra slippers, was put in a shoe bag. 

"Sorry, Tsukki," he apologized. "But I don't get why you're still doing this for me though? Does my procrastination really made me that lazy?"

"Terribly, in fact I think you should go to the hospital and find a doctor to cure you since I don't think I can help you, ya know?" Tsukki's words weren't meant to be taken seriously and Yamaguchi chuckled at his friend's expense even if it means having a glare thrown at his face.

"Whatever Tsukki," he told his friend. "I knew you love me so you won't mind packing my stuff." 

Tsukki stopped, he was holding Yamaguchi's shirt and his face was looking down on the ground. Yamaguchi couldn't exactly tell what expression Tsukki made when he said it but he sure damn dislike the mood kill he had made. Was it the word love? Is it illegal to say that to Tsukki? Did his comment made Tsukki annoyed by it? 

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi hurried towards Tsukki and knelt down the floor beside him. Still each time he tries to peek to see his friend's face, Tsukki always redirected his gaze at somewhere else. 

He did as he usually do and said, "sorry Tsukki. I don't think it was nice for me to say it."

"No, why are you even apologizing? Jesus, Yamaguchi there are things you don't have to be sorry for," Tsukki looks at him but his eyes weren't on par with his and Yamaguchi wanted to ask about it. "Besides, I'm being emotional over nothing and that's stupid." 

Tsukki continued packing his stuff and Yamaguchi for once tried to help only to be hit with a huge "NO" from Tsukishima Kei. Yamaguchi laid his head onto Tsukki's shoulder and inhaled the present smell of strawberry, closing his eyes and lulling from the domestic moment to sleep.


	11. meet me in the city

Yamaguchi woke up and questions the sudden change of scenery, along with a couple unrecognizable snores surrounding him. He looks at his side and finds Tsukki sleeping at his own futon, his blanket covered him until it reaches under his chin, he was breathing heavily and slowly. It was weird to be the first to wake up first since he usually is the last one to wake up from everyone. 

He sits up, yawning and stretching his limbs as wide and high as he can reach which wasn't much. Yamaguchi doesn't find the strength and motivation to get away from his comfortable futon so he inspects around the classroom the team was in. Nearly everyone was sleeping, excluding him, and Yamaguchi was curious with what time is it at the moment. It could have been too early for breakfast and by the looks of the it, to which he observes the sky coming from the windows he was right; it was still in blue hues, well the majority of it anyways.

He yawns once more, lying down on his futon, surrendering to sleep and closed his eyes, snuggling on to his pillow.

Obviously, he doesn't remember after that and it seems time stopped just for his slumber to take him in back once more. Hours might have passed but he doesn't seem to care. Suddenly, a hand was pressed against his back then it disappeared to reappear once more to slap with a strong impact. 

It woke him up, jolting in a hurried pace to sit up straight and gave the intruder an angry glare. He saw Nishinoya and he was this close to throw himself at the libero without any second thoughts, at all. But he looks around, finding the classroom almost empty and futons were gone. aside from his, and probably folded and arranged somewhere his blurry eyes can't see. 

"Hey, wake up, Yamaguchi!" Nishinoya shouted at him and Yamaguchi winced at the volume. "Geez, next time bring an alarm clock."

"Sorry," Yamaguchi apologized but he ended up receiving ruffled on his hair, the hand was heavy and he had lowered his head even more from it. 

"Don't apologize!" Nishinoya puffed his chin and released his hand from Yamaguchi's head, to which he was relieved from the absence. "Besides, as an upperclassman I should take care of my juniors so I don't mind fetching you for breakfast!" 

Nishinoya gave him a wide grin and Yamaguchi gave him a nod as a response, completely speechless and thirsty to talk more than necessary. Yamaguchi got up, folded and placed his futon to where other futon were placed and changed into practice clothes. Nishinoya didn't leave and talks about whatever comes up in mind: Tokyo tower, beating the Nekoma ace that Tanaka seems to have a friendly rivalry with as well as the Nekoma libero that Nishinoya begins to look up to, and cute managers from other teams. 

Really though, Yamaguchi only hums and nodded yet Nishinoya's energy didn't change or drained from his lack of interest of communicating properly. Why bother wasting his breath to a person that has his head somewhere else?

Once he was done doing his morning ritual, including brushing his teeth at the boy's restroom and washing his face, discreetly as he can, with his facial wash. He followed Nishinoya to the cafeteria, they were the only two in the hallway leading to the place and it was awkward having a quiet Nishinoya with him. He was humming a tune and sometime skips. 

"Ugh, where's Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked.

"He's eating with the others," Nishinoya answered and began marching. "Why are you asking that?"

Yamaguchi didn't find the answer satisfactory enough. He wanted to know the whys and the hows but he was too scared to ask. He looks down as he walk behind Nishinoya who hums even louder while swinging his arms back and forth.

"Oh, he didn't woke me up that's why," Yamaguchi muttered under his breath and sure he made his tone lower so Nishinoya wouldn't hear him.

"Well the loud owl-looking ace from the Fukurodani and the smirking, messy haired middle blocker Nekoma whisks him away after he steps out from the classroom," Nishinoya laughed. "Tsukishima tried to ran away from them but they were too fast. He even shouted your name but it seems you were much a heavy sleeper to wake up." 

"You should have seen his face, he was practically begging Daichi and Suga to stop them," Yamaguchi snorted, imagining Tsukki's begging face and he couldn't help but exaggerate his imagination; pouty lips, puppy dog eyes, and even kneeling on front of the third years while the ace and middle blocker were pulling him away from the knees.

They went inside the cafeteria and Yamaguchi's stomach grumbled as his eyes went directly to the food area. While Nishinoya returned to his seat, Yamaguchi quicken his walk to his destination and glanced around the place. It was bigger than the cafeteria in Karasuno and has more chairs and tables combined, but this was advantage of being a school near the city and not a town up north. 

"Shut up, owl face!" Yamaguchi stops, looking at his right and saw Tsukki sitting with a few table that weren't his teammate. Kuroo, the Nekoma captain, has his hand draped on Tsukki's shoulder and his friend didn't even notice him staring. 

Yamaguchi thirst intensifies and it seems it was hard to gulp down the image. He was jealous, so much it hurts. If he wanted to ran away, he can but it was too embarrassing and raises to much question. So, instead, he'll eat breakfast, bitterly from jealousy.


	12. all i care about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER IS TSUKISHIMA KEI'S POV... so please don't be confused. :3 but at the same i understand and apologize for the confusion.. it was hard writing this chapter because this is tsukki's pov and im clueless on writing tsukki... Q.Q

Tsukishima Kei is surrounded by loud, completely obnoxious third years and he wanted to be somewhere else that these two won't find him. Or he'd prefer that the ground would suck the two of them up, at least he did the world favor especially the setter who are with them twenty-four seven. 

But that's just a complete exaggeration, or that's what he observes.

"Oh, Tsukki," Bokuto continued to call him, droning the nickname than necessary and placed his hands on his shoulder. "Play with me, please!"

The Fukurodani ace gave him the typical cutesy kicked puppy look and it doesn't suit him, since his owl features were so prominent. Tsukishima ignored Bokuto and left the ace without any reply, prompting to leave him be than entertaining his needs which is Akaashi's job. 

He wipes the sweat the falling down his forehead and sighed, prcatice was tiring and Yamaguchi was ignoring him, completely. It was weird for his friend to instantly cut off communication with him in an instant, but then again he did the same to him. At least that's he noticed in this deafening situation but maybe he was the only one who had noticed the change between them. 

Or maybe not? 

Fuck, he needs to do something about this because he can't bear the silence between them anymore! 

"Oi, Tsukki!" An arm slings around his shoulder and from the hair messily invading his neck he definitely knew it was Kuroo. He didn't say a word or two and proceeded to grabbed his stuff from the floor to which the middle blocker had a hard time following his move, as well as he did since the added weight. 

"Play with us," Kuroo told him. "So we can defeat the owl once more!"

Lev and Hinata cheered from behind, Tsukki rolled his eyes and continued to be silent.

"Oi, stop being quiet, lover boy," Kuroo whispered and Tsukishima shivered from the hot breath breathing close to his ear, still he didn't move away. "Or your silent treatment was because of Yamaguchi ignoring you."

He doesn't know what made him so goddamn fast or why this hurried instinct to tackle Kuroo down on to the ground; his hands pinning the third year on the shoulders. It was even a shame for him to be born with two arms at the moment considering he wanted to slap the shit out of Kuroo's infamous smirk. The world around them was silent and it seems it only exist just for the two of them. 

Nothing could break this moment. That's what he thinks for now, he hated it though and he prefers to make time come faster than it originally is. 

"Shut up," Tsukki warns Kuroo before glaring at Hinata who was pulling him away from the middle blocker. 

"Oi, Tsukishima!" Hinata shouted and he winced at the loud tone coming close to his face. "What the heck are you doing!? Are you trying to get in trouble!? Daichi would not like that, at all!" 

Akaashi came close as well, with Lev and Bokuto crowding from behind. Tsukishima was sure that Akaashi was asking both him and Kuroo some questions but all he can hear was Hinata's loud voice. As for him? Well, his eyes were set on Kuroo's face; memorizing the lines through his smirk and wonders how long he can keep up with the expression. 

"Tsukishima! Tsukishima!" Akaashi was becoming clearer, since he came closer just for him to listen. "Hurting Kuroo isn't worth it." 

Kuroo commented back but Tsukishima left it alone, leaving the conversation just for those two with Bokuto and Lev intervening.

He tugged away his arm from Hinata and left the scene with nothing but a scorn on his face and a thought that was ingrained in him. He was relief to have brought his things so he wouldn't have gone back to the gym once more, meeting and being question by the same people isn't worth his time. Nor does he have an answer to his sudden impulse at all, if he was being honest to himself.

But, fuck! Kuroo had to fucking brought up Yamaguchi and he knew that he was still sensitive with the subject. He hated being reminded, he hated the fear that constantly haunted him.

"Nice serve Yamaguchi!" He heard someone, most likely Nishinoya, calling his best friend's name. Balls dropping, being hit, or bouncing were heard too, and he stared at the close doors of the second gym. He heard laughs, shoes running or walking on the wooden floor in the gym but most of all, even if it was faint, he heard Yamaguchi's voice. 

"Okay!"

It was sweet, soft to be heard and he wanted to listen more of the event coming inside. He wanted to see Yamaguchi, he wanted to say the words that would probably be nonsense for the lack of time to think but Tsukishima doesn't care. If it's Yamaguchi words won't be enough, even actions, gestures or anything at all.

But Tsukishima just needed to hold Yamaguchi's hand for hours, looking at the stars and find constellations. Maybe by then, he'll know what to say.


	13. feelings are fatal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK AT YAMAGUCHI'S POV im sorry if you want to have more tsukki's pov but i dont want it to be consistent with each chapter... but ill be dropping his pov a few chapters after this.. :3

Yamaguchi Tadashi was surprised. Tsukki was pissed, and he may not show it in his face but his behavior seems lackluster. He was extremely quiet, he didn't even drop a few sarcasm on the loud shouts and cheers of the freaky duo or even at Tanaka and Nishinoya's usual talks about Kiyoko or winning against the powerhouse teams.

Yamaguchi dislikes the aching feeling he has in his heart. He truly want to confront Tsukki on his mood but it seems his attempts just ended in his thoughts more than he likes it to be. A volleyball landed near the bench areas and he sees Ukai signalling for a timeout, he didn't move quickly though just standing there with his hands crossed on his chest. The starting players begins to crowd around coach along with their club adviser. 

He wanted to know what they were talking about nor will it really help them pull up against Nekoma this time. This was their last match and Nekoma had already dominated the first set with a score of 19 - 25, and it seems witnessing the clock ticking above them motivated both teams to win the second set. At least that Yamaguchi sees, still the word last really affects everyone in different ways and reasons. 

Asahi really is rubbing off on him with the sentiments. 

"What!? Substitute!?" Hinata was shushed down by Daichi and he grumbled under his breath. Yamaguchi would have guessed that Hinata said an apology but he wasn't so sure. 

But if one of the players were going to be replaced then it would likely break the momentum among them. They were head to head with Nekoma this time with a score of 23 - 24, one wrong decision could give the last round to the opposing team and although this moment was simply a practice match; losing once more could have given them a clear sign that there was still a gap between team.

Still, Yamaguchi anticipated for a name to be called out, either him or Ennoshita along with Suga as they were the only ones warming the bench for the starting players but he hopes he makes it into the match before they leave to Miyagi.

He really misses home, he really does but if he leave Tokyo with nothing to remember than being on the sidelines bitters his assumptions. He works hard, did the penalties with true dedication just like the rest and even practiced before dinner is served courtesy of the managers. It is just he lacks the talent, his form and serve isn't really great, and his height is average. He knew his lacking qualities and it was best to left his worries to himself rather than bringing the entire team with him because of his wish.

"Tsukishima..." He gulped as Tsukki was pulled by the side with the coach proceeding to talk to his friend.

His heart was pumping with anticipation and even fear. He wonders why Tsukki got to talk with the coach alone, and he immediately concluded that Ukai was planning on having his friend be substituted with someone. But will that lessen their defense? God, that would be horrible if Tsukki is being replaced with someone, no offense, who couldn't get into the heat with the rest of the team.

Suga would be a better choice than him and, again no offense, Ennoshita but the third year has more expertise with being a setter. Once more, Kuroo was on the front along with their russian player who may lack experience but he was tall enough to be a great wall to block them. They needed Tsukki. Like, who doesn't need Tsukki at this time of need? No one.

The referee whistled, calling the players back in the court and the air suddenly changed. He shivered by seeing the players moving back to where they stood before and out of the rest, Tsukki stood tall. He was noticeable from Yamaguchi's eyes, in between of Asahi and Hinata.

It was Nekoma's time to serve with their ace with a mohawk standing behind the line. He was bouncing the ball a few times before he held it on his hands with a look of pure confidence. Yamaguchi finds the look scary and so to avoid being creep out even further, he counts like he always does in practice.

From one to eight, Yamaguchi lags behind in milliseconds from the referee's whistle to start. He bit his gums as the Nekoma ace begins to serve with the ball reaching their side of the court with ease and speed. Daichi receives the ball in time before the opposing team could gain a point and won the gum, Asahi helped too proceeding to pass the ball to Kageyama who begins to set it for either Tanaka or Hinata. 

Tsukki only stood there, bothering to glance at his back a few times before going back to his place and position. As if he was supposed to stand there, like a security guard. 

Kageyama sets for Hinata, their special move improves and it holds more power than their former attack. Yamaguchi was impressed at the little amount of time they were able to polish their signature attack, an attack that intimidates their enemies. Nekoma tried to obtain the ball but couldn't, it was fast and holds more power. Hinata cheered with Tanaka along side him, Kageyama seems less cheery than his companions though and it was pretty clear from his face.

Yamaguchi sighed at the setter's expression, like he knew he was thinking but he doesn't. He just finds his face amusing.

They were at a match point now; 24 - 24, and it truly accelerates him to guess who the victor was. He knew the other members were fired up by the revelation and Yamaguchi was pumped, figuratively and literally. 

"Yamaguchi," Ennoshita called his name and he followed at the finger being pointed out by the second year. Yamaguchi saw Ukai gesturing to come to him and Yamaguchi feels his nervousness heightens from the plan they putting him in. If this was about the substitution thing, then as much as he would like to be part he wouldn't be the reason for the quick and easy loss of their last match.

He walks slowly towards their coach, quite reluctantly to be exact and have been panting quite deep from the sudden realization of being part in the starting team. 

"Yes, coach?" he asked.

"Takeda," Ukai immediately called their adviser and they both nodded. "Yamaguchi, you're going to be substituting Tanaka for a while." 

He gasped, his hands were beginning to feel cold and he was pretty sure that he was sweating heavily, like his armpits began to moisten a bit. Tongue tied Yamaguchi don't know what to say nor does he really think straight at the moment. Subtitute was the only word being chanted by his inner voice and he couldn't tell what tone it used to said it. He glups looking at both his coach and club adviser in the eyes, wanting to ask why. 

"But," he said, gasping a bit. "I don't it is the right time for a substitution, coach." 

He stood there after explaining his point and wishes he can go back in time, trying different angles of today and tries to pick out the best to stay. 

"Neither do I," he was shocked from his coach's reply. "But your friend is making things hard for the team to play and I find it complicated to have him outconsidering he's a great middle blocker." 

Yamaguchi looks at Tsukki once more, observing his friend's movement realizing that it was stiff, not quick enough to respond to the surrounding around him. The match point ended and they were progressing even further than 25, it was outstanding.

"But aren't we head to head with Nekoma this time? And Tsukishima didn't even try anger anyone," Takeda stated, confused too with the reason. It seems their coach and their adviser wasn't communicating very well with how their perspective were completely different, Yamaguchi guessed. Him included as well. 

What would he do good in calming Tsukki during a match? Everyone could be in under pressure to how the second set extended beyond the typically twenty five.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'm willing to play today," he bowed in apology, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see their reaction. Maybe they were shock, guilty, and probably disappointed with him to turn down a request.

He heard a deep sigh and Yamaguchi straighten his posture. 

"No, I think you're right," his heart clenched hearing an agreement rather than an argument to put him in the team. "I shouldn't base my ideas on my player's personal life nor do I have the right to interfere. I'm truly sorry, Yamaguchi."

He left without a word, continuing to look down on the floor with regret lingering in him. He wanted to play but he knew it was the wrong time to enter.


	14. i'm sorry

Nekoma won, of course they would. 

Yamaguchi obviously felt guilty. If he really did consider the substitution maybe there was a chance they would have won. He is thinking the ifs, alright? But he wasn't so sure with his abilities, his serves were the only thing he was proud to say. Receives and blocks were still lacking, practically zero in experience and practice.

He held his chopsticks tightly in his grip and continued staring at his rice bowl. His teammates were talking loudly, laughing as if the loss didn't phased them at all. Why? Shouldn't they be mourning and grieving over a game that they might have a chance of winning? Why can't they be silent and mutter up suggestions to what they should have during the play against Nekoma?

Why can't his teammates be like him for this moment? Why was this guilt eating him up? Damn it! If only he could have used his float serve and prayed for a miracle to happen at that time maybe they would have an upper hand against a powerhouse team. Nekoma and Karasuno were supposed to be destined rivals, so expectations of an eventful fight at Nationals were high up and he can't seem to reach it.

"Yamaguchi... right?" Yamaguchi shivers having his name being said by a foreign but familiar voice. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka stopped talking for a moment and stared at a person behind him, to which he guesses that it would be a certain Nekoma player. He glanced at his back and held his breath from seeing Kuroo with a tray of his food on his hands. He wasn't smirking or putting a grin on his face, his expression was solemn and Yamaguchi just sat there on his chair completely quiet.

"Can I sit here?" Kuroo asked, pointing out the vacant seat next to his. Yamaguchi hesitantly nodded, not sure to what this situation is going for or mostly how will it end. 

The Nekoma captain sat down, looking comfortable with his hands freed from carrying his tray and his hand holding his chopsticks. Yamaguchi begins to eat his lunch after Kuroo took a bite of his own meal as if there wasn't any awkward tension between at all. Nishinoya proceeded to change the topic and Tanaka answered with glee.

Yamaguchi munched on his vegetables while maintaining his mission to only look down on his food. Once, he's done he'll finished sorting his out his belongings into his bag and waits in the classroom for further notice of instructions. Yeah, that's what I'll do, he reassured himself. But even with himself chanting his objectives, his feet was stuck on the floor and he was reluctant to leave his seat.

He wanted to do more. He wanted to ask Kuroo about Tsukki. Asking the key questions about their relationship and so much more that Yamaguchi wanted to know. What made him so damn special and cool and talented to have Tsukki around him so often?

"Hey," Yamaguchi stopped talking and gulped down the remaining piece of his omelet. "I gotta ask you something. Is that okay?"

"Um, I guess," Yamaguchi replied, saying his thanks for his meal and placed his chopsticks on to his plate. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka left the table, leaving him, Kuroo, and a few people. They weren't close to them so Yamaguchi was relieved to have them talking about anything personal without to worry someone eavesdropping. Yamaguchi's hands were resting on his lap and he instinctively look down, playing with his fingers and remaining quiet until Kuroo could start and finish his question. 

"What do you feel about jealousy?" Kuroo asked. 

Yamaguchi glanced, trying to see what expression Nekoma captain's Kuroo had on his face. He bit his lips as he sees eyes staring directly at him and it was even more of a surprise having Kuroo even slouched lower to be on par with him. Face to face and Yamaguchi was scared to let out a little gasp he was trying to hold.

"I don't know," he muttered, desperately trying to look away but failed to do so. Kuroo's gaze was intense, really serious and not something he had expected especially he always had a nonchalant look on him. 

"Then, what about communication? I guess every best friends has those times where they can't seem to communicate with one another," Kuroo dropped a smile and straighten his posture. Yamaguchi followed, his eyes wondering at the vacant spaces around them. It all comes to them on the table, just the two of them with managers from the other side and coaches on the far left. 

Less people and more intensity and intimacy their conversation will be. 

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi's mouth twitched. "Has been down lately." 

"What do you mean?" Yamaguchi asked as he gripped at the fabric of his shirt. 

Kuroo sighed, deeply to be exact. "He's been emotional lately and it directly concerns to jealousy and communication."

"Oh, is that so?" Yamaguchi was actually surprised. He never knew about this and to be honest he hasn't been observing his friend very well for the past few days. He got some inner turmoils to handle and it was selfish of him to not think of Tsukki's mood.

Tsukki must have seek Kuroo's help because his mind was somewhere else. 

"Yeah," Kuroo stretches, leaning more on to his chair and having a Cheshire grin on his face. Damn it fits his catlike features pretty well too. 

"He's been pretty down thinking about you a lot lately." 

Oh.


	15. someone else

Tsukihima Kei remembered the first time Kuroo brought into a secluded area, mostly the storage room, just to talk. It was weird, especially when he was being dragged without his own will and consent as they were supposed to clean the gym they resided every night to practice. He was holding a mop while Kuroo was leaning against a cart of volleyballs.

Tsukishima wasn't exactly scared nor does he feel a dark intention from the middle blocker. But with how close they were and how small they storage room was with junk inside, he coudn't help but hugs the mop closer. He could hear Bokuto outside with Akaashi too, most likely annoying the shit out of the setter.

"Tsukki," His mouth twitches as he hears Kuroo addressed him with the nickname. He hated the nickname being used by someone else besides Yamaguchi, it made him feel expose to strangers. Like his vulnerability was open to gawk at and for whatever reason he wants to hit Kuroo on the mouth for doing the deed. 

He desperately needs to handle his anger but he doesn't want to visit his community center for anger management and intervention. He doesn't want to talk about his issues relating to his friend. He doesn't want to be judged with how he treats Yamaguchi as a best friend. 

He simply doesn't want to be slapped with reality of Yamaguchi Tadashi making new friends and leaving him behind. He knew he wasn't exactly intimate and doesn't have a great social skills, realization even dawns him further than ever when his subconscious compares him to Kageyama. And somehow he loses to the King even when he knows fully well of his attitude in middle school.

"I knew you had a talent within you," Tsukishima shrugged, looking at somewhere else than that smirk on Kuroo's face. It may look nonchalant but he knew there was this serious intensity that was hiding behind the facade. "But with your attitude I don't think the coach really appointed you to be a starting player because of it though, it seems you only have the height."

Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo by the collar, glaring at Kuroo's face. It was a good thing that the Nekoma captain wasn't smirking anymore, god knows he couldn't help himself if Kuroo shows his cocky smirk one more time. 

"What do you fucking want!?" Tsukishima question - it was more like a demand to be honest.

"I don't know," Kuroo answered and Tsukishima tighten his grip, digging deeper the fabric. He feels the nails on his fingers and it was hurting against his skin but he doesn't care. Why would he care for something trivial when a middle blocker like him who had experience and great skill in blocking speaks about his insecurities because he fucking don't know!

"Listen Tsukki-"

"Don't fucking call me that!" He shouted but his features soften witnessing Kuroo winced by the volume of his voice. Bokuto was silent from other side as well.

He lets go, freeing Kuroo from his grasp and looks down on the floor and feeling defeated. Defeated at everything he did couldn't be better than Hinata nor does he can keep Yamaguchi any longer before his friend could fly off with someone better. Everything he do always need reassurance wondering if this was the right choice, asking himself twice or practically multiple times of why he was being such an asshole. 

Why he himself seems so confident of being a loser he was in the inside. He was losing so much, it was even embarrassing to be part of a team that was working their best for a club in high school. It was pathetic but he can't help to be part of the team that somehow welcomes him.

"Geez, after that pride speech that your friend did would help lessen that stick in your ass," Tsukishima was quiet, noticing that the middle blocker on front of him was trying to smoothed the wrinkles on his shirt. 

Tsukishima truly want to agree with Kuroo. Yamaguchi changed him because he had thought he was being left alone in the dust by his friend. Still he shouldn't have acted like that; selfish and throwing a silent tantrum because his beliefs was questioned and tested. And Yamaguchi picked him knowing what kind attitude he has on people passionate at irrelevant things.

"Besides it was like 360 degree change of attitude with you. Tsukishima in the third gym for the first time was an asshole now here he is looking like a determined and calculating bastard. I gotta say you got some friend out there in Karasuno."

After their first encounter, more likely an incident, him and Kuroo became closer with the third year becoming his eyes and ears concerning a very specific friend of his. Maybe because he also has a childhood friend that he became close with, still Tsukishima wasn't very sure. Usually, if there was a problem Yamaguchi would try to help him but currently Yamaguchi IS the problem. 

More so, since he was becoming distant and leaning on to other members to talk to and practice with every chance he gets. Heck, he sometimes help out with Shimada at his family mart after their practice. Tsukishima was scared but he was also proud to have his shy friend becoming confident of himself. It was something Tsukishima enjoys seeing, observing and staring at Yamaguchi when he talks with confidence and how he smiles were getting wider and longer to last. 

But Tsukishima was also selfish and was irritated knowing that someone else having Yamaguchi's attention than him. 

They were leaving for Miyagi and he was one of the few who were seated earlier than others. As members were piling up in the aisle trying to find a seat with someone they prefer, Tsukishima did the same and was waiting for Yamaguchi. Tsukishima sat next to the aisle specifically wanting his friend to be on the window seat so he wouldn't be bothered with noises while he sleeps.

He perks up, seeing Yamaguchi behind Ennoshita. He was getting close and he should be looking directly at him but he didn't, instead he was looking at somewhere else. Peeking at available seats beside the seat next to him!

Fuck, he doesn't want to be ignored right now!

"Oi, Yamaguchi!" Great, he got the entire team quiet for Yamaguchi to hear him, just him and nobody else. His heart was beating very fast and hard right now but he doesn't give a fuck. He just need his friend to be with him right now!

"Seat next to me," he demanded and Yamaguchi nodded, quickly whispering 'excuse me' at Ennoshita who was giving him to move towards him. 

He was relieved as Yamaguchi sat down on the window seat that he had reserved for him. He was close, skin to skin and was even fine that his friend was busy looking at the insides of his backpack than greeting or saying anything to him. Right now, this was better than the seating next to an empty space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the late update... my week has been with exams and projects to do so i couldnt just write this chapter without being haunted with thoughts of school... Q.Q


	16. comfortably

Yamaguchi woke up, feeling a bit cold since he had opened the window and he hugged himself a bit tighter; trying to get warmth through his jacket. He wipes the drool on his chin and yawned, he even snuggled closer on Tsukki with his head on his friend's shoulder. He can smell the faint scent of strawberries and hums in delight, just enjoying this new intimacy between them.

While he wasn't as tried from before, his eyes and ears were directing itself to Daichi's seat hearing giggles and small talks coming from their direction. He would have guessed that it was Suga who took the window seat and it was practically obvious with those two occasional public display of affection. Yamaguchi even thinks they noticed already the prying eyes from other members who were still shock and curious with their relationship; notable Hinata who was dense with his personal questions. 

Coach Ukai and club adviser Takeda didn't mind, or more likely were tired stopping those two from overly expressing their love with one another. 

"Daichi..." Yamaguchi heard Suga's voice and his interest concerning the couple heightens. He nudges his head closer, sliding down to Tsukki's chest and paused as he had heard a groaned coming from his friend.

"Stop... it," Suga told Daichi and Yamaguchi instantly picked a small, teeny tiny moan. Worse, when smooching sounds comes after that. 

Yamaguchi instantly straighten his posture but got hit with Tsukki's chin which impromptu woke his friend. Yamaguchi didn't bother with his own head considering Tsukki was in worse than he currently is, cupping his chin, eyes closed, and wincing along in pain. 

"Tsukki! Are you okay!?" He whispered, frantically trying to look at Tsukki's chin wondering if there was any injuries and bruises. "Shall I get teacher or Kiyoko to check up on you?"

He stiffens when Tsukki's answer was simply narrowed eyes at him but he sighed in relief seeing the chin didn't have any marks.

Tsukki shook his head. "No, I'm okay. Just what were you doing?" 

Yamaguchi looks down, fiddling with his fingers. He knew he was blushing but thank goodness that it was already in the evening - but he wasn't so sure with the time. He shivers from the cold air coming through the window and he immediately hugs himself tighter than before. 

"Um, I heard people talking that's why," Yamaguchi answered and continues to look down on his lap.

"Ah, Daichi," Yamaguchi hid his face with his hands as he heard very husky laugh and he was sure that it was no other than the captain of the team. "Stop, you'll wake up the others..."

Yamaguchi even wanted to suggest to pipe down or Takeda and others were going to be traumatized from just their pillow talk. But he doesn't have the heart or bravery to say so and wasn't a person to butt in a private moment, especially couples.

"You cold?" Tsukki asked him and Yamaguchi simply nodded, ignoring the lovebirds' lovey dovey time. 

Yamaguchi didn't expect for Tsukki to reach towards the window just to close it nor does he really mind that his face was invaded by his friend's chest. It smells strongly of strawberry and he was sure as to why he doesn't mind the contact. Tsukki was really warm and it was contrast to what his body feels at the moment. He wanted more and he was craving for more. 

Tsukki took out something bag and it was his blanket; a very long, wide, and thick blanket accommodated for his height. Besides, Tsukishima Kei is still a growing boy. 

"Here, let's share it," Tsukki told him and unfolds the blanket. 

"Okay," Yamaguchi answered.

They were now covered and Tsukki snuggled closer to him. Yamaguchi rested on Tsukki's shoulder, feeling content and very warm. Damn, he should have closed the window earlier but with how he is currently he doesn't mind, at all to be honest.

But, wow, with Tsukki's holding him by the waist and pulling him even closer and tighter than ever was unexpected. He jolted from shock and that gathered a tsked coming from Tsukki who let out a yawn. 

"Goodnight," Tsukki whispered and kissed him on the head. The feeling lingered and it drains away his drowsiness from before, leaving Yamaguchi to stay awake possibly the entire ride home. But he wasn't sure, at the moment he was stiff from shock and his face completely rivaled a ripe tomato. He was warm but at the same time cold.

This was very confusing.


	17. enjoy yourself

Yamaguchi immediately stretched his limbs after he completely steps out the bus they had rented for the trip. His limbs felt heavy once he finished and yawned one last time, like he did while he was still in the vehicle multiple times due to boredom and mostly just plain out tired from his well spent weekend. He checks his phone for the time and sighed at the sight of 9:00 pm brightly lit in the screen. Damn the hours they spent was too long then he had expected.

Surely, he would have to be used to riding long hours if their practice match with Nekoma were to continue with his time in the club. Does he really want to continue? Obviously, yes! He might not be the best but he certainly wasn't going to give back without trying to reach for the top. 

He witnessed several of his teammates already leaving with bags on their hands while others continued to lingered around the entrance of the school. He enjoys his time being surrounded by other people, peeping into their conversations a few times and chuckled at the mentions of incidence that happened either yesterday or today. The heavy duffel bag on his shoulder didn't dampened the mood of nostalgia of his as he reminisce his times with his team and a few other players. 

"But it is kinda scary though..." Nishinoya told Suga and others. "Like I got the chills when that messy hair captain from Nekoma sat with us."

Yamaguchi stayed quiet and wondering if there was a way to distract everyone from hearing more where this conversation leads to. 

"Kuroo?" Daichi was the first one to break the silence with his curious and his even more confused look on his face. "Why did he sat with you guys? But since it was also a surprise to find him present than his usual time for the team captain meeting that coaches were having before breakfast." 

Yamaguchi got closer to the group. 

"Really!?" Tanaka butts in the conversation. "It was weird though. He didn't ate that much, mostly just fried fish and veggies but I find it even more weird to have him talking to Yamaguchi like really close."

"Yeah!" Nishinoya commented and suddenly the majority were looking at him, either awed or was simply shock. He doesn't know considering he was staring somewhere else, preferably the sky or the street lamp close to the school. It was even more awkward that Tsukki still hasn't left the school grounds.

"What's even worse is that they were whispering, like they must be telling secrets or stuff," Nishinoya continued and he knew Tsukki was intensely staring at him, mostly likely with narrowed eyes and thinned lips to complete the look of an overly suspicious person. "The Nekoma captain was even smirking that made Yamaguchi squirm."

"You know it's weird you two are telling the story while having the person involved is directly a few steps closer to you guys and you know what's worse..." Nishinoya and Tanaka got quiet and Yamaguchi wonders if they were guilty or just got offended for what his friend had said. It wasn't like he can tell them to stop, he meant he knows he should but the deed was done and leaving the story left discontinued might cause a stir between teams. 

He doesn't want the practice matches to end anyways! Besides, Kuroo only said a few phrases and questions that were still undeniably confusing for him to understand and it was practically funny to think Tsukki has been thinking about him, a lot lately.

If he really did, then Yamaguchi wanted to know more.

He gasped as he felt a warm hand holding his and was even more of a shock to find Tsukki getting closer to where he was. It was scary to think that in a blink of an eye his friend would teleport of where he was. Or maybe he was busy looking on the ground then the crowd?

"Is that you two suck at storytelling," Tsukki told Nishinoya and Tanaka and he just laugh at the insults, even demanding the tall middle blocker to kneel down so they can talk eye to eye. Yamaguchi shouldn't laugh at the thought of Nishinoya shouting at a kneeling Tsukki.

He snorted, biting back a chuckle that almost escape and watch the mess that unfolding on front of him.

Tsukki just takes the sudden scene nonchalantly not even when Tanaka tries to tells him to stop being an asshole with Hinata agreeing on the back. Tsukki teases even more and it causes a bigger uproar than before, Yamaguchi feels Tsukki's hand tighten against his and he hesitantly responded by doing the same. 

Tsukki stopped talking. 

"Oi, Stingyshima!" Hinata shouted and pointed a finger at Tsukki. "Take that back, our seniors are good storytellers! You're just jealous cause you're not."

"Whatever Hinata," Tsukki responded and tugged their entertwined arms as they begin to walk away from the group. "It's not like you're good at explaining either since you use 'bwah!' and 'pow!'." 

That really riled up the orange haired middle blocker and Tsukki quicken their pace as he heard Daichi talking, trying to quiet them down. As they were out of the school entrance, Tsukki ran and Yamaguchi tried to follow him while reassuring his bag wasn't falling from his shoulder. Even more that some of their stuff were still in grounds with the rest of the team. Gosh, he wish for a miracle to happen.


	18. stay the night

Yamaguchi panted, exhausted from running how many kilometers away from the school. He crouched down, witnessing his sweats falling and wetting the concrete ground. Damn his body wasn't ready to exert the effort after sitting and sleeping the entire time in the bus. Tsukki was leaning against a wall, panting the same and was wiping his forehead. 

He observe their surrounding and it was a great thing that he knew where they were; not far from the school and their houses. 

"Are you okay, Tsukki?" He asked

Tsukki only nodded, moving to where he was and crouched down next to him even resting his head on his shoulder. It was weird though, obviously from their position but simply being surrounded by silence and just the two of them, outside and alone after a revelation with his talk with Kuroo. Shouldn't Tsukki say something?

Insult Kuroo? Advising him that Kuroo is probably spouting nonsense and Yamaguchi shouldn't really bother with what he had said?

That's what expects for this awkard get together to start if he was being honest with himself. More so, he really wanted to know about Tsukki's true reaction concerning the 'storytelling' that Nishinoya and Tanaka did a while back. Anger, annoyance, embarrassed, and frustrated yet he couldn't see Tsukki being like that. 

All he sees and knows that Tsukishima Kei won't crack the wall that hides from other people. 

"Yamaguchi," Yamaguchi hums and Tsukki huffs. "What did Kuroo say to you anyways? Did that idiot said anything stupid or else..."

Yamaguchi hums once more and looks up towards the sky; realizing there were stars shining above them. Tsukki could clearly point out a constellation and would tell him its name and a bit of history about it. That's what they do when they elementary and up to middle school since his friend owns a telescope he got from his birthday. Those moments were enjoyable to Yamaguchi. 

"No but..." Yamaguchi pointed out the stars above and Tsukki followed. "Stars, Tsukki!" 

He smiled but it wasn't exactly wide, more like apologetic since Tsukki gave him a half-ass glare probably from his reply and Yamaguchi didn't mind one bit. 

Tsukki tsked. "I don't think the stars are the answer to my question, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi pouted but the expression fades away and he continued looking at the stars, never minding Tsukki. 

"Do you remember the time where I stayed at your place because there was supposed to be shooting stars and you got a telescope from your birthday?" Tsukki nodded, slowly and Yamaguchi backed away. Tsukki was breathing at his neck and he was sure that his friend knew that he was ticklish. 

"I kinda reminisce it here, sorry," Yamaguchi continued. "Since it's just the two of us and the stars are above, I kind of remembered some parts but I knew we had a good time. We even wished at a shooting stars."

Yamaguchi doesn't exactly remember his wish. Besides, they were in their first years in middle school he could have wished something stupid and over the point. And if the moment reoccur once more, Yamaguchi would no doubt pray for something stupid, over the top and desperate. 

"That still doesn't answer the question, Yamaguchi," Tsukki stated and they got up, wiping the dirt from their pants and Yamaguchi expresses a yawn from exhaustion.

"I know," Yamaguchi answered.

"Geez, I never knew you can be that stubborn," Tsukki commented and Yamaguchi pouted.

"Hey, Yamaguchi," Tsukki points out the stars above and Yamaguchi looks up but sees nothing extraordinary happening above, just stars sparkling. 

"The stars reminds me of your freckles," Tsukki told him and Yamaguchi blushed wondering this sudden change of direction. Where was this going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE FINALS IS NEXT WEEK AND THE PROFESSORS THOUGHT IT REALLY AWESOME TO DUMP TONS OF PROJECTS AT US WITH THE DEADLINE BEING BEFORE THE EXAMS AND IM STUCK ON WHAT TO DO FIRST AND HOW TO STUDY SO FAST AND GET GOOD SCORES TO GET GOOD GRADES HALP!


	19. best for you

Yamaguchi blamed his mind going from one point to another. He was speculating a huge amount of theories that was spiraling in his mind and his action can't be considered as calm or nonchalant if he was being honest with himself. Being scolded along with Tsukki due to his friend's behavior from last night didn't exactly gave him a good night's rest. All of the moments with Tsukki and drowning himself from Kuroo's mysterious world sure did a great job of confusing him. 

At least paranioa hasn't knocked on his door, yet. Hopefully never entering and leaving him alone to punish someone else who was having the same issues as he did. 

Yamaguchi sighed, leaning on to more of his palm and watched as his teacher discussing and writing on the blackboard. Numbers were written and so were formulas to solve this problem but Yamaguchi finds the letters and numbers don't go along with each other. It was a relationship that he doesn't support cause god! Calculus is melting his brain!

He heard someone coughing and he looked to his side. Tsukki was eyeing him, pushing his notebook closer to the edge of his armrest and Yamaguchi noticed that everyone around him was pairing up with each other. Yamaguchi even glanced at his teacher who was looking at him, probably waiting for him to do the same as the rest and he followed.

Although his movements weren't really silent and stealthy as a ninja but he got where he wanted to go; next to Tsukki. His friend was ready with his scientific calculator, extra papers and his notebook open to the lesson on the blackboard. He cussed himself, even palming his face as he remembered that he had left his calculator at him.

"Damn," he whispers to himself and looks down on his armrest, wishing that his calculator would suddenly appear out of nowhere. 

"Forgot your calculator, again?" Yamaguchi nodded at Tsukki asked him and truly he was ashamed to repeat the cycle once more. It was practically the circle of life for Yamaguchi Tadashi; forgetting calculators and having an inner turmoil of where his friendship with Tsukishima Kei will go.

Tsukki gave him a piece of paper and Yamaguchi knew they are supposed to be doing. He wrote their name and Tsukki quickly began solving the problems being written on the blackboard. 

Tsukki instructed on what to write and he complied without a word being mutter or said to his friend. It seems silence best fits this moment, at least that's what Yamaguchi thinks, and wishes to not have the sudden urge to come closer to Tsukki and continued breathing down the strawberry scent that seems to follow his friend. Yamaguchi finishes writing and took a peek on his friend's fast typing on his scientific calculator. 

Numbers appeared, disappeared, multipied and being divided at a fast rate until Tsukki got the solution with quick ease. Yamaguchi nodded at Tsukki's accomplishment and wrote the solution on the paper. 

He sighed with the feeling accomplishment bloomed deep within him. 

"Don't feel relieved yet," Tsukki told him and took his calculator, began to type on his calculator. "We still got four more problems to solve."

Yamaguchi groaned and pouted at Tsukki who was busy working at the activity. 

But it doesn't stop from Yamaguchi to notice a small smile appearing at Tsukki's face. 

-

The day was uneventful and the cleaning group he was in was scheduled to clean up their classroom so Tsukki left first before he did. He skips to be honest and hums a song, happy and giddy and somewhat glad that either Nishinoya and Tanaka or the third years show up in their class due to their behavior from last night. Guess he overthinking that much but he doesn't mind. 

He never really minds. 

Instead of going straight to the gym, he skips his way to the club room and just wants to change his school uniform as fast as he can. He opens the door and finds Tsukki inside, listening to his music and was sitting at a corner. 

Tsukki stood up and placed his headphones on his shoulders, Yamaguchi could hear the music blasting loudly even if he and Tsukki were a few feets apart. 

"I was waiting for you," Tsukki told him and began to strip on front of him. "You're late."

Still speechless, Yamaguchi noticed the new changes of Tsukki's body but quickly looks away. "I was busy cleaning Tsukki and the other members were just playing with the blackboard eraser." 

Tsukki's body matured, losing the baby fat that he once had. His friend was becoming a man and Yamaguchi looks down on the floor, trying to find his way to where his PE uniform were place. He minds the silence and it was practically the theme of the day, in Yamaguchi's mind.


	20. velvet sheets

Yamaguchi spaced out.

Tsukki didn't seem to mind, more likely pretty invested at the homework being given by their teachers. Yamaguchi would definitely protest if he can to be honest since Monday isn't a day to start the week, he could answer that it would be Wednesday and left the crap in the Friday morning so he can relax in the weekend. Just chilling on his bed, listening to music or practice volleyball with the team.

Yamaguchi looks at Tsukki and sighed as he sees his friend so concentrated in typing the formula in the calculator and wrote the solution in a piece of paper. He would have just copy from Tsukki and his blond friend wouldn't mind, sulk yes but he wouldn't voice it out. Yamaguchi knows he should have learn all of this for the upcoming quiz they'll have soon but he wasn't worried getting a zero.

He was horrified of getting a zero is the correct thought, Yamaguchi says so himself. He yawned and stretched his arms, leaning against the back of his seat.

"For someone who only copies my answers, you seems pretty tired," Yamaguchi pouted at Tsukki's comment. The irony of stating his friend wouldn't voice out before it got backfired was a surprise. It sure made Yamaguchi that Tsukki can read his mind. 

But that won't be a fitting quirk for Tsukishima Kei.

"Numbers makes me sleepy Tsukki, especially calculus and homework on calculus could cause me to shutdown and hibernate for a, like, an eternity," he replied and have received a loud snort coming from his friend. 

"Yeah, so dramatic," Tsukki ruffled his hair and draped his hand on to his neck. 

Yamaguchi shivered as Tsukki's thumb was carassing at the nape of neck. It was felt weird and he can truly believe there were butterflies in his stomach. His heart was racing and his hand were beginning to feel cold as he loosens his grip on his pen. He glanced at his friend's side and saw him drop his calculator on his desk, like it doesn't have any value for him.

But it does and Yamaguchi was shock of how lenient Tsukki was treating his calculator at the moment.

"Yamaguchi," Yamaguchi avert his eyes to his Tsukki's and damn, his stare was intense. Yamaguchi gulps and looks away, trying to stray from his weird and heavy tension they were in. 

"Um..." Yamaguchi cleared his throat. "Let's continue studying! Yeah, let's!"

He struggled trying to hold his pen when his fingers have become jelly and his mind was somewhere like out of this world. He wasn't kidding and he was sure that he was panicking, more scared having Tsukki to see him like this. 

"Yamaguchi, calm down," Tsukki holds him close; his arms were arm on his face. It was a huge contrast as he was cold and Tsukk being warm, he was freaking out and his friend looks so calm like this situation didn't what it seems to be for Yamaguchi. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I freak out. I shouldn't have freaked o-"

He couldn't finished just as Tsukki's lips invaded his and they were soft, wet against chapped lips. His eyes widen and his grip loosens on the pen he was holding. Tsukki's were narrowed and were directly staring at his own, Yamaguchi was just speechless. Error 404, shutdown, and was lost for words to say or action to do. 

When Tsukki broke the contact, Yamaguchi strained his closer to Tsukki's lips but they left in quick haste. 

"I shouldn't have done that," Tsukki told him.

Even when said that, Yamaguchi wanted more.


	21. airplane mode

Tsukishima Kei ran as fast as he can reaching his house. He didn't flinched or step back as he hears dogs barking when he passed by his neighbor's home nor bother to greet the old man who he ran by.

Nothing mattered, right now he wanted to go home and contemplate. He opens the gate of his home, relieved to be in his humble abode and truly want to kiss the concrete ground.

"I'm home," he entered his home and greeted his mom. To which the only response he got was a hum but it was better than being completely ignored just to favor more of the drama being show on TV.

He was even more grateful not having his annoying brother here at the moment too. He'll be probably be mothered and further interogated more than their mom would.

He climb upstairs to his room and locked the door. He was still panting and his legs were shaking from the unexpected run he had, but he threw his bag on the bed and he just drops on the floor. He let out a heavy sigh and inhaled, taking out his cellphone from his pocket and pressed the contact icon on his phone's screen.

He needed someone. Someone who can help him because damn his emotions were clashing side by side, and he hated the confusion within him. But thank goodness the person he seeks has a name that starts with the first letter of the alphabet. 

He pressed the call symbol and immediately placed his phone close to his hear. Each tone lefts him with little pants and a heart beating quickly, so were his eyes beginning to moisten. Damn, he was fucking crying. What a sap!

The other caller picked up. "Hello?"

His mouth quiver and tears were beginning to fall down his face. God, he was thankful to have him pick up and Tsukishima feel humiliated to feel open to a person he wasn't even close to. 

"Akaashi," Tsukishima said the person's name before covering his mouth, trying to hide the sob that almost came out from him. It was embarrassing, he hated it and it wasn't cool.

"What's wrong?" Akaashi asked him, sounding so gentle and concerned for him. "Did something bad happened? You can tell me... I'm here."

Tsukishima wiped his tears with his shirt, ignoring the small whimpers he was making besides Akaashi, from the other line, was silent. The second year was polite and Tsukishima wouldn't even mind if Akaashi would talk about his behavior after their call. He doesn't care and he knew that the setter wouldn't blurt it to anyone, especially Bokuto.

He can't stand having the Fukurodani ace knowing about his teenage drama. 

"I kissed Yamaguchi," Tsukishima confessed, lying down on the ground and curled. He was hugging his knees and playing his jeans, tracing the bumps that formed from his position. 

"I don't see there's anything wrong with that, Tsukishima," Akaashi was confused, it was clear from his tone.

"I surprised him... I kissed him out of nowhere, Akaashi," he explained. "I ran and... I don't think he liked it. I shouldn't have kissed him!" 

He bit his tongue, hoping his mom was still invested with her show and less at him for now. He shouldn't have shouted, or spoke loudly. But he couldn't do anything to stop it and so he waited for Akaashi's reply. 

And seconds have passed and the setter didn't say a word.

Tsukishima was slowly getting impatient and regret heavies his heart. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything? Maybe Akaashi thought his teenage drama was stupid to listen? Maybe he shouldn't have really kissed Yamaguchi then he wouldn't have to feel this way, and importantly bother someone because he can't fucking deal with this alone. 

Pathetic, an emotional he was becoming and that wasn't something he wanted to become. Still...

He jolted hearing something, more likely someone clearing their throat, on the other side. He was relieved and he closed his eyes, his free hand gripping his jeans as tight as he can. 

"Akaashi," he whispered the setter's name. 

"Tsukishima, I'm sorry for not talking for a while. Just busy with other things."

"It's okay," he replied and he hears shuffling, probably Akaashi moving. 

"Anyways... back to the main issue," Akaashi started. "Tsukishima, just take it slow and if Yamaguchi talks about the kiss tomorrow then talk about it. If he's pretty interested then there might be a chance that he likes you back but if he ignores about it, then still talk about it. Just don't silence what happened and if he doesn't sees you more than only a friend then don't break your friendship with him, no matter what."

Tsukishima gulps down, along with the long speech. It was a surprise considering that was a paragraph coming Akaashi, a person who rarely talk unless unecessary or just to burn both Kuroo and Bokuto which is which. 

"Thank you," Tsukishima thanked Akaashi.

"No worries, if you need anything or an advice just call me, right?" Akaashi suggested.

"Sure."

"Cool. I got to go study for a quiz, bye," Tsukishima hang up first, dropping his phone on the floor next to him and immediately feeling tired. Sleepy even and he surrenders the slumber that was taking over.


	22. rose-colored boy

Yamaguchi shouldn't stare and the manner was rude. But he can't help it and he should've done something else, probably doing something nicer and less obvious of what he was doing at the moment. 

He closed his mouth, hoping not a single insect thought of diving inside and cleared his throat. He was looking somewhere else but couldn't help but look at Tsukki more than necessary. At least he has a reason and it was sorta excusable considering he has known his childhood friend since elementary.

So as Yamaguchi Tadashi exit his home and seeing Tsukki leaning against the concrete wall next to his house. He was hesitant at first but continued closer to his friend only to let out a loud gasp, and that was simply how he ended up from then to now. It wasn't exactly very dramatic, right? Of course, it wouldn't be.

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi called out his friend's name only to have been realized that Tsukki was wearing his headphones that left him with a sigh. Yamaguchi stretched out his hand getting closer to Tsukki's sleeve but he gave up.

He was reluctant to touch Tsukki but he was bold enough to caress his lips many times last night. Yamaguchi blushed and hid his face with his hands, he closed his eyes and counted numbers in his head. 

"Yamaguchi?" He stopped mentally counting and drop his hands on to his side. He was looking up and gasp, witnessing and noticing the huge eyebags that Tsukki has under his eyes. His hair was also a complete mess and his uniform wasn't neatly worn, and Tsukki was wearing his perfume too much that Yamaguchi had crinkle his nose from the scent. 

This wasn't the Tsukki that he had known for a long time. What happened?

"Ah, good morning Tsukki!" Yamaguchi offered a smile for his friend to which his greeting was returned only a nod and a hand extended close to his. He was confused with the sudden action.

"Hold hands with me," Tsukki said out of nowhere and obviously Yamaguchi was even more surprise that Tsukki sounds so unsure of his action. "Please?"

Yamaguchi slowly but surely hold hands with Tsukki and his friend laced their fingers together with a tight grip. They didn't said anything after that and walking down school while holding hands would give people a chance to stare at them. Two boys, in their teens, holding hands is rare and weird sight to many, and he wasn't ready to be seen by the neighborhood ladies who had nothing to do but just gossip about everyone.

Even the terrifying thought of someone from their school would see them and, you know, spreading malicious gossip and he wasn't so sure if he could handle the talks about him very well. Tsukki, on the other hand, well he doesn't know how his friend would react but he wouldn't want to know either.

They passed were a kilometer away from their school and Yamaguchi can hear girls coming closer to the intersection they were going. The girls were chatty and have said a few names that leads to gasps and laughter from them. Yamaguchi immediately untangled their hands and hid his on his pockets. He knew that Tsukki was staring rather than the road they were walking but he was glad knowing those girls didn't witnessed their intimacy.

Intimacy, huh?

He traced his lips and wondered if he didn't turned away. What if he continued? Besides, he liked it and maybe Tsukki too, right? Well, since he was the one who initiated the kiss there's a huge chance that that could be it. So, why this silence? How come he feels so uncertain to a simple situation? If this was a yaoi manga, they'd probably end up having sex last night after the corny kiss and confession and it would feel great.

No lube, no condom just flowers blooming and glitter shining around them. Yamaguchi blushed and he should be, imagining those unrealistic moments happening to him and Tsukki at broad daylight and with his friend beside him. 

Bad Yamaguchi! Bad to think of those things outside of his room where his fantasies would come alive for a little while.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukki's arm was placed on his shoulder and he was drag closer to his friend. The girls behind them silenced and he was trying to refrain himself from looking back at those girls, wishing to see their faces and wanted to know if they were being talked about in their conversation. 

But he didn't.

"Today, let's skip afternoon practice. I wanted to talk about something," Tsukki said to him and he could only nod before looking down on the ground. He was asking himself why was his heart beating so fast and his emotion begin to swirl around in his head.


	23. loverboy

Yamaguchi noticed that both him and Tsukki were the last ones to finish changing in the clubroom. He figured Tsukki was taking his time and make their less suspicious by having troubles with his clothes and projects or activity delay in the classroom too. Besides, no matter what he did to leave first Tsukki would drag him down with him in tardiness. He should have at least know what the plan was.

Oh well, what done is done but he was sure Daichi would be pretty pissed and Suga might have a clue on what their plan is. 

He was finished changing, or the lack of doing so if he was being honest. He was mostly wearing his school uniform except for a change of shirt while Tsukki was now on his practice clothes but he was still wearing indoor shoes. 

The seconds wasted made Yamaguchi anxious and each time the clock ticks, it gives him the shivers that brushes through his spine. The feeling wasn't pleasurable and he was anticipating for Daichi, anyone less would be a less painful choice, breaking down the door and bring their asses into the gym. 

He wasn't ready for a scolding and that would be even more humiliating knowing the other members would be there to witness them. Yamaguchi gulps and tightens his grip on his bag, he was glancing at Tsukki and pouted from the lack of attention he got. His friend was busy texting non-stop after the other members had left the room. 

What made Tsukki so busy on his phone? Weren't they supposed to be skipping practice?

Time seems to pass so fast and Yamaguchi wondered if Tsukki changed his mind. He was making a fool out of himself if he were to stay and continued waiting when nothing is happening concerning their half-ass deal in the morning. Maybe I should go, he thought and contemplated on his best option while intensely staring at the door. And damn, the door was a good temptress as if the object can definitely sing his worries, concern, and undeniable fear of his club captain. 

Daichi isn't pretty when he's angry. 

He inhaled and hold his breath as he begins to change to his practice clothes. He might as well be ready for both events to happen, either simultaneously or not. Yamaguchi noticed the room beginning to dim and he gasp at the sight of 5:30 pm in the clock. He mentally cursed knowing he had wasted too much time, but it would better if he can still practice with the others with the excuse of tardiness rather than a day of absence. 

He felt relieved as he dump his clothes at his favorite spot at the furniture close to him. Once he felt ready on leaving his friend behind the club room and having the tiny bit of satisfaction of knowing he'll suffer a little less pain than before, gave him a gratification for his indecisiveness and his quick impulse to panic.

He's grateful for simply being Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

He put a small smile on his face and made his way towards the door, holding the doorknob on his hand and slowly opens it. 

"Don't leave, Yamaguchi," Yamaguchi hasn't even take a step forward when he heard Tsukki calling for him. He gulps and, damn, he looks back. Tsukki, at this moment, was holding his phone at the side and Yamaguchi realized that his friend was doing whatever he was fixated with his device.

Yamaguchi felt guilty for leaving but he was scared of being under the wrath of a certain third year captain. But with the sad look that Tsukki displayed at the moment and how his friend looks like a mess as he didn't seem trying to put effort with putting on his clothes. 

He took pity, he sincerely did.

"I'm sorry that I took so long and you still waited for me," Tsukki explained and Yamaguchi bit his gums wondering the sudden apology. His hand loosens on the doorknob and the door closed, the room darkens and the only light was from the window. 

Yamaguchi clenched his fists and walk towards where Tsukki was. Each step felt heavier and so was this sudden screaming in his head to stop and go back to his previous decision. This moment seems dramatically forbidden but Yamaguchi was excited to do what he wasn't supposed to doing at the moment. 

And he kissed Tsukki on the lips.


	24. vulnerability

Tsukishima acted in instinct alone. He grabs Yamaguchi's hand and sprinted their way to somewhere secluded inside the school. Besides he reassured himself that majority of students have already left and only a few stayed for club activities. So he and Yamaguchi can have their alone time, right? Surely that's what he wanted and he would no doubt bring a perfect kind of solitude in the matter of discussing for this current situation they have, for the time being. 

Yamaguchi felt light and his hand wasn't gripping him tightly as he had thought it would. He looked back at his friend and never stop running to deeply and closely inspect his friend on his decision. Yamaguchi has this look on him, more likely confusion but he couldn't be so sure. In fact, Yamaguchi seems to be daydreaming and looking so daze while still maintaining eye contact with him. 

What was his friend thinking?

He saw their club adviser, Takeda, on his way to the gym. He was looking normal as ever and was mostly looking at his wrist, probably checking at the time. Tsukki curved their direction and made sure to stay away from their advisor's sight. 

"Ah!" Yamaguchi gasped, his chest hitting him on his back that broke his momentum and made him trip on his own foot. 

Tsukishima quickly regained his consciousness and was relieved to have knelt down than smashing his entire body on the ground. Yamaguchi did better than him and crouched down close to him. Their hands still holding one another but this time Yamaguchi laced his fingers with his, and that made their failed getaway better. 

"Hey, what are you two doing!?" Takeda quickly ran to their side and Tsukishime cursed under his head. Great, so he can't confess today. Fuck, absolutely perfect and with their club adviser witnessing running at the different direction he would have immediately concluded that they were skipping practice.

They were in big trouble if he can't think for a good excuse to use. 

Takeda got close and have knelt down with one knee, holding Yamaguchi's hand close to his face. Their adviser was humming, inspecting for any injuries that could have obtained but they didn't. This time, Tsukishima wish he did so they can leave with little suspicions. 

"Everything's normal... " Takeda told him and he hears Yamaguchi sighing. "However, how come the two of you aren't in the gym? You two should be practicing with the rest."

Takeda stood up and brushed off the dirt from his pants, the two followed and Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi who was looking on the ground. They were very close and even their hands untangled, their fingers continued to touch against each other. Skin to skin, it was very relaxing for Tsukishima. 

Takeda was patient and was willing to listen on their reason, he was crossing his arms on his chest while having a calm, collected, and a friendly expression on him. Tsukishima was uncomfortable with the friendly confrontation and it somehow made him speechless along with his conscience debating of whether he should lie or gave up his plan so they can practice.

"Um... actually," Yamaguchi spoke up and Tsukishima nudged his hand, trying to hold Yamaguchi and wanting to offer comfort. 

Yamaguchi glanced at him and laced their pinkies together. His friend was so determined that Tsukishima wanted to kiss him again.

"I don't think feel so good... " Yamaguchi answered and embraced his stomach, still their pinkies were holding tightly with one another. "I ate... a weird tasting onigiri at lunch and my stomach has been rumbling a lot during class. So can I go to the bathroom?"

At the moment, Yamaguchi let out a loud burp and excused himself after that. His knees were pressed against the other and he was making an expression of discomfort while clutching tightly on his shirt. Tsukishima could even see his knuckle shaking and Yamaguchi gulping multiple times that follows loud pants. 

Damn, Yamaguchi could have won an Oscar with his acting. Takeda seems pretty convinced! 

Their club adviser sighed, deeply. "Must be food poisoning. Very well then, why don't you two get your stuff from the club room and skip practice. We don't want to worsen Yamaguchi's condition and Tsukishima make sure he takes his medicine and take plenty of rest."

"Okay, thank you!" Tsukishima bit his tongue for his long tone but doesn't bother on continuing their conversation and quickly left just so he can get their stuff from the club room, and after that they'll have the freedom they truly wanted. Needed, to be exact. 

Tsukishima could have dance in victory but that wasn't part of his personality.


	25. friction

Yamaguchi holds tightly on his bag. He looks around the neighborhood and felt the sudden nostalgia drawing within him. It has been so long since he had seen the sight of the place going darker with the sun setting on the side. Volleyball has taken much of his afternoon that he usually leaves school at 6:00 pm and after that he still have practice behind Shimada's convenience store.

Him and Tsukki were strolling, taking a pace that was slow for an escape to be honest. But the steady walk was refreshing and was better than panting the shit out of Yamaguchi's poor lungs. Oops, he apologize for his obscene language even when if the truth needs to be spoken.

He notices the houses were lit in the inside and parents dragging their reluctant kids back home after an afternoon of playtime with their friends. He sees teenagers, possibly close to their ages, taking slow walks similar to them and were talking, even laughing. They were both girls and Yamaguchi was glad they ended being behind the ladies, he prayed that the girls from the morning were silent about him and Tsukki.

But Tsukki didn't mind, considering he didn't brought the topic. Still it brings unease in his stomach knowing that he was the only one having problems concerning their 'intimacy.' 

Yamaguchi looks at his front, taking notice at the Tsukki's broad shoulders and wondered what it feels like hugging his friend from behind. No worries of judgement whatsoever with his uncertainty going on in him. He wanted to fight back the sudden urge but he wanted to hold back, besides Tsukki isn't a type of person who enjoys close contact.

Well, he did kiss me, holding my hand tightly for more a few minutes, and etch, he thought to himself. Yamaguchi also, in return, initiated their second kiss too. So both of them were changing but for what? What's the point if they can't talk properly in the end? What if Tsukki's plan couldn't explain what their friendship is leading to? 

"Yamaguchi," Tsukki called his name and his eyes redirected at Tsukki's face. They stopped walking and stood close to the concrete wall next to the street lamp that started to lit up. He gulps and Tsukki sighs.

"Um... I think this is a great place to talk things through, right?" Yamaguchi finds Tsukki's comment sarcastic and he doesn't respond directly. He just briefly shrugs as a response and finds the silence comforting but at the same time not. He anticipated for someone to see them, especially with the campus very close to where they were, but he wanted to get this over with.

He wanted this to be done. 

"I guess so," he answered and smiled at his face. It wasn't exactly sincere more likely with doubt being a huge factor to his expression. "So... um, Tsukki. Why do want to skip practice?" 

Tsukki looks at the side but with his friend's pale complexion he quickly noticed that there was a faint blush covering his cheeks. That was new and Yamaguchi finds it cute, he let out a chuckle but blocks out with a cough. He'd rather not tease Tsukki right now. He'll have to wait to use this for blackmail, soon.

"I'm having this thoughts lately," Tsukki started and Yamaguchi shivered, it was probably from the gust of wind brushing on him. "I don't how to explain it and I don't know why but I get the urge to be close to you Yamaguchi." 

Yamaguchi gulps and he nodded, signalling Tsukki to continue even when he, himself, wasn't prepared to hear everything what was on his friend's mind. 

But Tsukki was quiet just like their surrounding.

"And since you have gotten so close with other people I thought maybe I was feeling jealous that you could easily talk to them without any problem," Yamaguchi really wanted to intervene Tsukki and wanted to shout that he doesn't have any problem with talking with him. He is comfortable around Tsukki. "And when you're so determined on being part of the team as a whole rather than taking the sport and the club very lightly, I guess I was just angry, and even betrayed, knowing we have different views."

"But you made me see what I have become and I took it as a sign that I have to become better for the sport that I really love and yet I still couldn't understand what I felt until..." Tsukki fidgeted with his fingers and was awkwardly looking down on the ground a few times before he looked straight at Yamaguchi.

"Helped... by Kuroo," Tsukki was muttering under his breath and Yamaguchi mouth twitched, wanting to giggle out the childishness that his friend was displaying. "Other people and Akaashi." 

"But anyways!" Tsukki motioned him closer to each other and Yamaguchi have seen that Tsukki tidied himself up. "All I'm saying is that... I really like you and it is okay if you don't return my feelings and I hope that our friendship with be tarnished because I have a crush on you or anything."


	26. colorful

Tsukishima was annoyed with Yamaguchi's mouth twitching and the act itself was very confusing for him. He couldn't conclude of whether the expression was supposed to be a smile, a hidden laugh, or just Yamaguchi simply having the urge to talk. Well his friend could have his stand on the situation considering he was finished talking his entire feelings out and about in the open neighborhood where everyone could have walk in them.

But he was grateful. He really and truly is, his shoulders were beginning to feel light but there was still a lump on his throat of the uncertain answer that he wasn't ready to hear. Yet, he anticipated to know and he was a damn mature guy that could, hopefully, handle a single 'no.'

He wasn't exactly sure with his statement. Knowing Yamaguchi and as a concerning friend standing with him the whole time while Tsukishima Kei, a giant embodiment of salt and teenage angst, was moping around like he was sad because everyone was happy. He doesn't want to drag a good friend down because of him and if Yamaguchi doesn't to be with him anymore then he was fine. He just needs time processing while munching away his sadness with dinosaur documentaries and ice cream flavored ice cream.

He clenched his fists and wait for the unavoidable rejection that will slap his face so hard. 

"Um, I don't know what to say, Tsukki," Yamaguchi said, breaking the air of silence between them. Tsukishima inspects Yamaguchi's behavior and damn, his friend wasn't even looking at him. 

If Yamaguchi was trying to take things so slow, cool. He was fine with this, besides he had seen this multiple times before in movies and TV dramas. They usually take this slow and making sure to heighten the person's self esteem but still creating a sense of doubt and tingling prediction of where this attempt was going. Like, 'oh you're a really nice guy and all. Anyone would be lucky to have you and blah blah blah. BUT I don't think...' They usually insert pathetic and generic excuses, but sometimes those were true.

But that doesn't mean he was grouping Yamaguchi with those type of people! Not at all! 

"But first thing, Tsukki," Yamaguchi let out a chuckle and Tsukishima wanted to question. He wanted to know what was funny at the moment. He wanted to laugh too, you know. "Everything you said about me seems so exaggerated. Because I'm not really that special, Tsukki but thanks for the compliments I guess."

Yamaguchi is blushing and it really looks cute on him. "And about your confession. I'm not so sure. But it's not because of you! It's just me, me! I like you too, Tsukki!"

Yamaguchi was shouting his last words out loud and was clutching his shirt quite tightly. Tsukishima couldn't help but got close and held Yamaguchi's hands, prying it away from his shirt. Now their hands were in between them and Yamaguchi was shaking even a bit cold than normal. Tsukishima wanted to punch himself for the pressure he had cause knowing that Yamaguchi wasn't really a confrontational guy. 

Even more since Yamaguchi, if he was being honest with himself, hasn't been confessed by anyone at all until now. Still, he wanted to take Yamaguchi and hug so close, and even do the twirling the partner around part because of happiness and relief.

Yamaguchi likes him! 

"There's nothing wrong with you, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima tells Yamaguchi. "You're really the most kindest person I have ever met. I'm having more doubts about me because I'm a huge jackass and I don't think I'll ever be good enough for you."

Yamaguchi's eyes widens. "Not good enough!? Tsukki, you're really smart, handsome, and so cool that anyone would be willing to be with you! But I don't think I'll ever be that person that you'll see yourself being with to be honest. I can be slow, have little aspirations in life, and I'm not really that good looking. My freckles are like dirt on my face."

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. 

"Too bad, I think your freckles are like the constellations and sometimes when you fall asleep before me. I would trace my finger all over freckles and connect them together and make my own damn constellations!" Tsukishima replies and bit his lip. "And sometimes I would kiss your cheeks, rarely your forehead and I have been tempted to kiss on the lips."

Well that stopped Yamaguchi from ever replying but this time they were looking at each other. Eye to eye contact, and with the only light source they have was the street lamp on top of them. It truly increases the illusions of just the two of them existing at the moment. As if time froze for Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi, highschool teens who have feelings for one another. 

It was like one of those dramas his mom watched where the place becomes quiet with the soft piano music is on the background. Both lovebirds have confrontational scene where the lovebirds slowly goes close and the camera zoomed in on their lips. That's what Tsukishima did to be honest, slowly going closer and his eyes going on the lips of his beloved. And although, there aren't music playing just the breathing of Yamaguchi made it better. 

It made tell that this was reality. That this is the big moment that he watched and heard about so many often.

"If this is the reason of why you two are skipping practice then you're dead wrong to think I'll sympathize this," Tsukishima feels like his entire drops from the paradise he was curretnly living and peeks at the person behind Yamaguchi. He sees Daichi, Suga, and literally everyone on the team except for their coach and advisor was present.

Tanaka, Hinata, and Nishinoya were laughing pretty loudly. "What!? Tsukishima is so smooth! HAHAHAHA!"

Yamaguchi froze and only gives the team a glance before looking at him and Tsukishima pretty sure that his friend was close to tears. He was embarrassed too and even more scared to be in the wrath of Daichi. 

"Explain Tsukishima," Daichi demanded and Yamaguchi flinched at the tone. 

"Daichi, you're scaring Yamaguchi. Just calm down," Suga told Daichi and with the advise the captain still hasn't moved his stance. And Tsukishima doesn't think he can make it out alive without getting nightmares from the captain and he was even more worried of Yamaguchi's reaction. He was glad that he was holding Yamaguchi's hand and with an instant kissed him on the lips that left the majority of the team gasping in surprise, including Yamaguchi.

He winks at them and began speeding at the different direction, Yamaguchi didn't protest and followed his example. He can hear Daichi shouting and probably the freak duo along with Tanaka and Nishinoya were chasing them. Too bad, they didn't live in this part of the neighborhood cause Tsukishima knows where to escape them.

And once they give up. He'll kiss Yamaguchi even more. Again and again and until Yamaguchi says yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HULLO! I'M FINISHED WITH THIS FIC EVEN IF THE LAST PART IS HALF-ASS AND A TOTAL CLIFFHANGER im sorry also for the delay of update for reasons that i shouldn't name so i had to start over again like today and i had to made sure that i completed this like today...
> 
> ANYWAYS MY PLANS FOR THE NEXT FIC IS AT MY TUMBLR PAGE HERE IT IS  
>  http://nothingbutmycreativewritings.tumblr.com/ ill probably have two part series for these two pairings, one fic for each pairing :3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :3 and i hope you have patience too cause i dont think i can easily update with my projects to be done and other important stuff to be taken care but ill try :3


End file.
